


Fresh Start

by Avercurus (Onxy_Black)



Series: Inverse colours [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: 0xB00B5, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Blood, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Gore, Oh I wasn't thinking, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, What Was I Thinking?, blood is ink, not my idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onxy_Black/pseuds/Avercurus
Summary: Who's good? Who's evil? Definitions which could flip at a moment's notice.It's the final fight. The enemy was right there. They had to fight, they were destined to fight. They were enemies, or were they?What were they?---This work is NOT connected to any of my other Splatoon works at all (i.e those under 'Onxy_Black')This work is based off an idea prompt from one of my readers, 0xB00B5,  and is dedicated to them. I claim no originality to the idea, though I do add in some dramatization along the way. Errr, and I made it darker, way darker than what it was intended to be.This work is COMPLETE, thank you for all the support!Edit: An additional extra chapter added! Along with a bit of an announcement in general.





	1. Fight! Defeat the enemy!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0xB00B5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0xB00B5/gifts).

> Hello there!
> 
> Welcome to my first work NOT connected to the current Splatoon universe I'm developing. 
> 
> Again, I'm writing this based of an idea prompt of one of my wonderful readers! 0xB00B5 is their name! SO the idea isn't mine at all, but I'm expanding and developing it into an entire fic. 
> 
> Also, a word of caution! Errr, ok yea, I LOVE to write darker stuff, but this one tops it all. There's really quite a bit of gore and blood here, though I do try not to overtly describe it, and keep it to parts of the story where high stakes are really needed!
> 
> I would give additional warning in the author notes if the chapter contains such scenes.
> 
> But now, on with the show! And my dear idea prompter, I do hope you would enjoy this work! Sorry if I ended up utterly massacring the entire thing, like if it ends up too dark or distasteful. I assure you its a happy and fluffy ending though! (I hope)
> 
> Ok, I promise it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter contains descriptions of gore and associated violence.
> 
> \---
> 
> Italics represent thought.  
\--- represent change in POV, location, or time passing.

The steady drip of water echoed through the cave.

'Pitter patter, Pitter patter,' it went, steady and constant against the rocky ground.

The water slowly gathered, and built up into a puddle.

Puddles became bigger, and overflowed out of the confines of the rocky basin it was in, combining with other puddles.

A splash sounded though the cavernous passage.

A figure dashed though down the passage, boots splashing as they came into contact with the puddles of water.

Tiny droplets of water flew, some coming into contact with the figure.

She hissed, as the water seemingly steamed and ate at her skin, but she pushed on through the cave.

She was panting, forehead beaded with clear sweat, as she ran.

The light from the torchlight she carried flashed haphazardly around the cave, bouncing off the edges as she made her way forwards.

Rounding a corner, she was met with two paths before her, looming and foreboding in the darkness.

"Soggy crab nuggets..." she cursed quietly, before digging into the sling-bag she carried.

Retrieving a device, she flipped it open, to reveal a screen and keyboard.

Finding a protruding rock shelf along the wall, she placed she laptop down, booting it up before resuming her digging into the bag; for her headphones this time.

With her other hand, she typed quickly into the device, feet tapping impatiently as the laptop booted up and logged in.

Then suddenly, sound filled the cave, sounds of explosions, shouting, and shooting reverberating through the rocky room.

And as quickly as it came, the sound went, as she hastily plugged in her headphones.

Donning them, the sounds now filled her ears once more. On the laptop screen, tracking programs were being ran, as the inbuilt GPS tried to ascertain her location.

"Btzz... Gah! P.. - - - Btzz Gah! Damm--.. Btzz.. Com.. - - in... Btzz.." the sound was distorted and filled with static, but one thing was clear; _the sound was that of battle. _

"Agent 4! Come in, Agent 4! This is Agent 2, I'm on my way. Come in, Agent 4!" The figure, now identified as Agent 2, spoke into her mic.

She didn't get a reply, unless one counted static. She didn't.

A beep from the laptop distracted her for a second; the GPS had successfully found her location in the maze of tunnels she was now in.

Along with her stationary blinking marker, there was another marker, still a little way off, even deeper in the cavernous system.

_Agent 4._ The other marker represented Agent 4, and from what she could see, Agent 4 was moving rapidly around the area, no doubt still in battle.

She gritted her teeth, _she knew who Agent 4 was in battle with. _

She took a glance at the laptop screen, mind mapping out the quickest way forwards to where Agent 4 was.

There still wasn't any reply, just pure static now;_ the signal here must be too weak._

Agent 2 slapped the laptop closed, and started packing her equipment back into the bag.

Once done, she once more took off, boots thumbing and footsteps echoing as she splashed down the path once more.

* * *

"Urgg..." Agent 4 groaned, clutching his side in pain.

_The enemy sure knew where to hit where it counted, constantly targeting the same spot again and again. _

_But there wasn't a moment of reprieve, no. _The enemy was attacking again, and Agent 4 willed himself to move, dodging and dropping a splat bomb along the way.

The enemy sidestepped, before twisting and slamming her roller downwards in a cleaving motion.

The edge of the swing clipped him, and sent Agent 4 flying, until his body came crashing into contact against the cave wall.

The enemy dashed forwards, for yet another attack.

_Dodge! DODGE! _Agent 4's mind screamed. He tried, he really did, but his body was too slow.

The enemy's fist slammed into his side for the umpteenth time, sending pain shooting through him again.

"Gahh!" Agent 4 screamed, before ink bubbled up and exploded through his mouth in a spew of vomit.

_No. No, it couldn't end like this. Not like this. _

Agent 4 collapsed, knees scrapping against the ground as his body finally gave out.

He couldn't really see anymore, the majority of his vision either blacked out or covered by flashing stars.

His muscles were failing, but he forced himself to continue gripping his Heroshot in a death grip.

_No, it couldn't end this way! _

His fangs drew blood from where he bit down too hard, as he screamed a primal cry, bringing his weapon to bear in a final last-ditched attempt...

He never got to squeeze the trigger. The enemy swung her roller once more, and smashed his hand, weapon and all, away in a flurry of purple ink.

Agent 4 saw his hand, or what was left of it, flapping weakly in the air in front of himself.

Horror shot through him, as he mentally prepared himself for the inevitable pain to come.

And come it did, blasting through his nervous system and reducing him to gasping on the floor.

A splash.

The enemy stood before him, boots slamming down in front of her face.

The roller was pointed at him, and he winced as drips of purple ink hissed against his skin where they landed.

The roller was raised into the air.

Agent 4 blew out a breath of air, and closed his eyes.

_It was over, then. He lost, and now he would die, die alone in the caves where no one would ever find him. _

_Ah. Agent 2, no, Marie..._ He thought, as he lay there.

_Sorry, its over for me. Sorry, I couldn't save her. _Agent 4 mentally apologized to his senior Agent, his friend, somesquid he had come to respect and look up to over the past weeks.

_It was coming. Any moment now, the roller would descent and it would be all over. _

_He didn't want to die, he really didn't. But it was over, he had lost and he had to be prepared for the consequences. _

A blast of air blew past him, a dull and muffled ‘thud’ sounding through the cave, before he heard a shout of surprise and the scramble of boots.

_What? He… was still alive. _

Slowly, Agent 4 opened his eyes.

The enemy had backed away, and was clutching her roller in a defensive position.

Then music. A steady, catchy beat filled the air. It blasted through the cave, sending droplets and puddles of water vibrating.

A splash. A splash of bright green ink in front of him.

And out of the green ink, a figure emerged.

Agent 4 watched, as flesh took shape, the body and figure of one memorable appearing before him.

The figure clutched a custom splat charger, one that Agent 4 had seen now, multiple times.

And she turned, star patterned eyes looking at him, beak set in a grim smile.

"Take five now, Agent. I got it from here."

Then Marie Cuttlefish, Agent 2 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon, stepped forwards, and brought her weapon to bear at the enemy.

"Ready or not, here I come now," Marie began, directing her words at the now motionless enemy in front of her.

Marie paused for a moment, before she continued, staring straight into the vibrant flashy glasses the enemy wore.

"Callie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! What a start!
> 
> If you are a returning reader from my other Splatoon works, do remember this work ISN'T connected to them in anyway, so the characters are going to be totally different.
> 
> I made Agent 4 a guy this time around (and to be significantly weaker than my other Agent 4, Shelly). Marie is way stronger and 'bad-assed' too (I hope). And the whole brainwashing glasses deal is different from my other interpretation as well. Not to mention DJ Octavio isn't around either. 
> 
> So! Erm, I'm already diverting slightly from the original idea prompt, where Agent 4 and Callie were equals in strength, though that's more for dramatization.
> 
> So then, feedback on the work or chapter is always loved and appreciated, no matter the source or contents! I would reply to every comment when I have time!
> 
> Until next time,  
Stay Fresh!


	2. Discussion and resentment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics represent thought.  
\--- represent change in POV, location, or time passing.

**About half a year ago, Inkopolis. **

"Hey... You know, after this whole thing wraps up, wanna go somewhere? Just the two of us," Marie directed at her cousin, as they sat on a bench backstage.

"Oh, sure! I would love too! Let's ask gramps first though," Callie replied chirpily, as she swayed and bounced to imaginary music in her head.

"Mmm... yeap, sounds good. I… Well when we do, I got something to tell you," Marie breathed, glancing at her cousin.

The dim backstage lighting illuminated her, bouncing off the glitter of the Squid Sisters outfit she wore.

Callie was looking up, as she swayed to her imaginary song, and didn't notice her staring, yet.

A soft smile ghosted Marie's face, as she watched her cousin.

_They had always been together, and the years that passed by had eventually led her to a simple conclusion._

_She wanted them to be together, forever. _

_Callie, oh she was perfect. She was... ah. Marie couldn't describe it, but suffice to say, she knew that Callie was special to her._

_So so special, yet she never dared tell her that. _Well, they were special to each other, given that they were quite close in the first place, and they sang and performed together. But Marie wanted more, past the relationship of the Squid Sisters, to be something just themselves.

_Callie and Marie. That was all they were to be._

Marie loved her cousin, and she knew it wasn't philia, or even familia love.

_It was weird, it was frowned upon._ She had researched this particular subject intensively, and it seemed this term of 'incest' was a taboo subject.

So, she was held back her feelings, kept them locked up deep within her, and continued playing the role of friend and cousin.

_But now, it was ending. The final fest, Callie versus Marie._

They had already discussed this long before. The Squid Sisters, while being their pride and joy, was over. It was time to let others rise up.

That, and they themselves were tired. Between being the Squid Sisters and their secret double life as Agents of the New Squidbeak Splatoon, they had no free time at all.

It was time to retire, sort of. After this, they would continue to serve the NSS, but apart from potential world ending threats popping up, they could have their lives back.

_No more schedules. No more due dates. No more concerts. Ok, maybe a couple of concerts, they couldn't just kick singing away like that. But still, for the most part, they would be themselves after this._

And then, Marie knew it was time. However much she dredged it, she knew she couldn't escape her own feelings anymore.

After this, after the whole fest, she would confess to Callie about everything.

_She loved Callie, oh she loved Callie so much. _

Then the fest ended. The action died down. The day for their meeting came. But Callie never showed up. Callie never showed up, ever again.

Callie disappeared.

* * *

**The present, Octarian caves. **

"Hah!" Marie breathed, as she fired yet another blast of ink from her charger.

Callie dodged, body snaking in the air, before she kicked off the ground, propelling herself forwards.

Callie swung her roller sideways, but Marie was ready, dropping and allowing the roller to sweep over her head, before releasing the charge on her shot that she had been building the entire time.

The shot blasted past Callie's face, glancing against the black glasses she wore.

"Urg! Ah!" Callie exclaimed, as she staggered, then clutched at her head.

One of the glasses lenses was broken, pieces chipped away on the floor.

Callie swayed, before straightening.

Marie looked at her and locked gazes with her one exposed eyeball.

_Confused. Callie looked so confused. Fearful, too. Uncertainly and anger swirled around in her star-shaped pupil._ Her eye darted around, before it landed on Marie, locking gazes with hers.

"... Ma.. Marie...?" Callie shuttered, looking at her cousin.

".. No... Why are you here? It’s... it’s dangerous! There's an enemy here! You... you need to leave!" Callie began frantically, before pointing her weapon straight at Marie.

"Get away! Marie, get away! There's an enemy right there!" Callie shouted, before charging ahead, roller swinging downwards.

Marie leapt into the air, twisting mid-air before shooting her feet out, and planting them smack into Callie's face. Or more specifically, the glasses on Callie's face.

_It seemed,_ Marie mused, _the glasses made Callie see them as enemies, which explained her panicked attack, since she must have saw both her and an enemy in the same place. _

"Oof!" Callie gasped, as she was pushed backwards, and landed awkwardly on the rough terrain.

Marie winced, _that had to be painful. _

_She hoped Callie was free now, cause she really couldn't keep this up anymore._

Just the thought of hurting Callie was repulsive, and the fact that she was the one doing it made her hate herself all the more.

_She was Agent 2. And as an Agent, she had to defeat Callie. But she was losing herself, her Agent self. _

Every time she attacked Callie, she felt like hurting herself. It was terrible, she couldn't ever forgive herself for this.

_So much for loving Callie, here she was hurting Callie! _

"... Marie? What... Why... Why are we...?" Callie stammered as she propped herself up from the ground, the shades now fully knocked clean of her face.

Callie looked around wildly. _What had happened? She recalled having to fight a bad guy, then another who came to support the first. Then suddenly, Marie had appeared, with the bad guy just besides her._

Callie had panicked then, attacking indiscriminately, before landing in her current position. All of a sudden, Marie was the only squid around, with no bad guys in sight.

Somehow, deep within her, she knew. She didn't quite want to acknowledge it, but she knew. _The bad guy she had been attacking this entire was none other than Marie, no? _

Callie gasped, taking quick breaths now, as the reality of the situation set in.

_She had attacked Marie. And worse, the first 'bad guy' she had fought, was that person ok? Was the person just another Agent? _

_No. What had she done?_

Tears fell from her eyes. Her beak was open in shock, as she shook in place on the stony ground.

Then all of a sudden, Marie was there, grasping her tightly, clutching her in a hug.

"… Callie! Yo... you are all right now... Oh, I'm ss.. so sorry! Callie...!" Marie sobbed herself, as she held her cousin close.

"... Marie..."

"I... I don't know what... No... I do... "

"It doesn't matter... C..Callie. Oh Callie...!"

"... You came for me..."

Shuttered words were exchanged between the duo, as they stayed in their positions, and lived in the moment, however short it was.

Callie closed her eyes. _She knew she was safe now. There were no more bad guys, Marie was here, now._

"... Let's go home, Callie," Marie sniffed, head leaning against her shoulder.

"Y…Yeah!"

The cousins pulled apart, and looked into each other eyes.

And they smiled.

_It was all over, at last. _

* * *

"..." Agent 4 watched warily from the sidelines.

_Everything still hurt, especially his hand, and his side, and... Ok everything hurt. _

And the one who hurt him was now being embraced by Marie. _As if everything was ok._

_Well, he knew Callie was good to begin with, but... but... _

Just a spot of anger slowly bloomed within him. _Callie had hurt him, while brainwashed, yes, but he was hurt, nonetheless. And here Marie was just sweeping everything under the carpet, ready to forgive everything Callie had done._

_Even worse, had Marie even spared a thought to him yet? No, past Marie saving him initially, Marie hadn't checked on him once. _

While he was lying in her own ink and potentially dying, there Marie was making eyes at her cousin, the source of all this in the first place.

Agent 4 watched them.

And so, the little bubble of anger grew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Righto. This is an angst fic, afterall, so there's going to be some. 
> 
> I really try to develop my characters to be 'real', so in Marie's case, she's hiding her feelings and putting her duties first, Agent 4 has jealously and is generally stressed (then again who wouldn't after being nearly killed?). 
> 
> So do cut Four some slack, he's a good guy, but just really stressed in the moment.
> 
> Other than that, I kinda addressed how the brainwashing glasses work this time around? Its simple, the wearer just see everyone as enemies, that's all. Don't ask me to explain the lore around it, I'm not gong to, nor did I properly think up a proper explanation. I mean, I rather write the angst.
> 
> This chapter really had quite a bit of soft fluff between Callie/Marie, buuuuut I just had to end it off with some foreboding stuff huh? Well, it's me, after all. I assure you, there's more shit to come.
> 
> Well, as usual, feedback is appreciated and loved! I would reply to every comment when I can!
> 
> Until next time,  
Stay Fresh!


	3. Courage, oh Callie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics represent thought.  
\--- represent change in POV, location, or time passing.

The ride back was one in silence.

Agent 4 was now at the hospital, after being 'attacked by a gang'. Marie had expressed concern on staying to look after him, but the Agent in question had brushed her off, stating he could take care of himself.

_Agent 4 seemed rather cold and distant, more so than usual,_ but Marie really wasn't in a position to consul anysquid now. She had brushed it off as post battle stress, and wished Agent 4 all the best before leaving to take Callie home.

And now the cousins sat beside each other in a taxi, bound for their shared apartment.

Silence reigned between them, each taking turns to sneak looks at each other, before quickly backing off and looking at the passing scenes of the city.

Fingers fidgeted, picking at clothing, rubbing and scratching, adjusting their outfits.

And finally, they were here.

A modest apartment block set in a quaint little neighbourhood, away from the hustle and bustle of the city.

Despite all their wealth, they had opted to stay in an apartment block. _It was nice enough._

After paying the driver, both Inklings exited the car, and made for the apartment block.

"Hey lasses! Sorry if I'm wrong, but you're some hit idol group, right?" The driver called out from the vehicle.

"Ah..." Marie turned, plastering on a fake smile as she did.

She really didn't want to deal with anything anymore.

"Yes sir. We were the Squid Sisters, but are retired now," Marie said, ending in a tone that suggested finality.

"Oh! No wonder you both looked familiar, you see, my daughter is quite a fan of you two!" The driver laughed, apparently not taking the hint.

"Don't worry, I ain't going to rattle your address out," The driver continued, before he began making preparations to drive off.

"Thank you. We are glad to hear about your daughter, have a nice day!" Marie said, still faking it.

"Thanks! Though I swear, based on the posters my little baby got on you two, I thought your outfits were slightly different? Ah, nevermind, just my mind, I guess," The driver commented, before giving a final wave as he started the car and drove off.

Marie froze in place, but quickly made sure to wave back.

Once the car was out of sight, she turned and glanced at Callie.

Callie, who was still dressed in her octo outfit, was shivering.

Feeling Marie's gaze, she slowly raised her head, and fearful eyes met hers.

"... I..." Callie began, before she started shaking even more, and started panting in short breaths.

"... Hey. Relax. Let's go home," Marie grasped her cousin, steadying her, as she began leading them towards the door.

"... ok..."

Callie's shaking eased up, a tad, and together, they made into the building.

* * *

The next few days had passed slowly.

Callie was getting better, no longer stammering, eating well, and generally getting back to her previous uplifting self.

Marie was there, throughout, slowly leading her cousin back to a normal life.

All the time, her feelings burned at her, but she forcefully suppressed them, deeming them as an unnecessary nuisance now.

_Callie was more important now, there was no way she was going to drop a bombshell of her feelings like that on her, not when she was still recovering. _

And getting better, Callie was. Except she was still steadfast in refusing to talk about anything related to her brainwashing, nor the fight between them in the cave.

They talked about many other things, as Marie tried to prompt Callie about her previous life, helping to get those precious memories back.

They talked, they talked of their first concert, the first time they ever sung as professionals. _It had been a small gathering of fans after they debuted with the Calamari folk singing contest. It was different back then, despite the small turnout, they had given their all into the two or three songs they had. There was no laser light system, no fancy stage gimmicks, nothing, they were all that was; The Squid Sisters._ And so, they talked, as Marie tried to rekindle the spark that once lit bright behind Callie’s eyes.

They played games, ate packed food, all in the confines of their house.

Marie left time to time to buy supplies, but Callie had refused to take a single step outside thus far.

_That was worrying,_ in Marie's point of view, but she was still afraid of pushing her cousin one step too far, given her semi unstable state.

* * *

About a week later, it wasn't worrying anymore, it was downright a serious problem.

Marie looked at her cousin propped on the sofa. Callie was always there, watching the television, browsing the channels nonstop. At times, she would get up for food, or a chit chat session with Marie when she was home. But overall, Callie stayed on the sofa, and stared ahead.

Marie bit her beak, _it was time to do something about this._

"Callie? We need to talk," Marie began, inserting just a tad of force into her words.

"Oh? Sure, watcha on about?" Callie flicked off the television, and half turned her upper body to look at Marie.

Marie swallowed.

"We need to talk, about everything. I mean everything," Marie stated, keeping her voice level.

Callie was silent. Hidden from Marie's view by the cushions, her hands began shaking.

_She knew she had to confront this whole thing, but she didn't want to. Yet now, Marie wasn't leaving any space for her. Based on the look Marie had... she meant business. _

"Callie. Please, I want to help, but you need to let me in," Marie pleaded, looking into her eyes.

Callie held the gaze for a moment, before breaking off, eyes darting away.

"... I - I can't... Marie... I can't..."

"No. You can. You are Callie Cuttlefish, and also Agent 1 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon! You are more than capable! You are strong!" Marie emphasised each of her words with a step closer, until she reached out and grabbed Callie by her shoulders, and gave her a good shake.

"Snap out of it Callie! You can do this!"

"..."

"..."

"... ok" Callie hesitated, before eventually replying in a small voice.

Marie smiled, and leaned forwards, grabbing her cousin in a hug.

"I'll be here by you, don't worry," She assured her cousin, and felt the hug being returned, along with a soft sniffle.

Marie forced herself to keep smiling. _She had too, she had to be strong too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh, Callie and Marie, hang in there! Ah, they just have it so tough, huh? And who's fault is that, huh? HUH?!
> 
> MINE!!!!
> 
> WAHAHAHAHA!
> 
> ...
> 
> okok, right.
> 
> So I did some fluff and comfort with this chapter, there's nothing much, but just some sweet interactions between our cousins. Not much on the romance yet, it isnt time yet (It's tagged slow build and slow burn, right?). Though I do hope I captured the raw weakness and feelings of our characters here, that fundamentally, they are people too, and are going to be weak at times.
> 
> But still, overall they are going to rise to the challenge. Callie really need quite a boost, and here she got it!
> 
> Righto! As per usual, feedback on the work or the chapter is appreciated ad loved! I would reply to every comment when I can!
> 
> Until next time,  
Stay Fresh!


	4. Deadly trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An announcement! 
> 
> I'm going to be quite busy this whole week, then absent the following! How terrible, but yes, we are looking at a hiatus (of about 1-2 weeks). I'm not quite sure when I'll be gone, but ya, I promise I'll be back after 2 weeks maximum. 
> 
> In the meantime, have an early chapter. 
> 
> Please note this chapter contains depicts of blood and gore associated with violence.
> 
> \---
> 
> Italics represent thought.  
\--- represent change in POV, location or time passing.

"Lunch is ready!" Marie called out as she exited the kitchen, carrying a steaming plate of fish in her mitten clad hands.

"Ohhh! Fish! My favourite!" Callie exclaimed, as she popped up from where she was laying down on the sofa.

Together, the duo helped set the table, and before long, they were seated and munching on their meal.

Marie took small, precise bites, nibbling on her mouthfuls while she spied Callie from beside her.

_Today was when they were due to head out for the first time, bound for Cuttlefish cabin, where they would rendezvous with Agent 4. The plan was to have the three Agents formally meet, and to update everysquid on the situation thus far. _

_Just a simple meeting, but a significant step in Callie's rehabilitation program. _

"... Marie...its fine. I'm fine," Callie paused in her eating and turned to meet her glance, flashing a reassuring smile, apparently aware of her gaze.

"Oh," Marie echoed, before cutting her gaze away and returning to her food.

The duo continued eating, but now an awkward silence hung over them.

At the end, Callie stood, and started collecting the dishes, brushing off Marie's offer of help.

"You can start preparing to leave first, I'll be right behind," Callie said, as she brought the pile of dishes into the kitchen.

"Sure, I'll drop Agent 4 a text," Marie replied, before grabbing her squidphone and beginning to compose her text.

'Agent 4. Me and Callie are headed over to the outpost now, see you in a bit. -Marie.'

Marie finished up her text, and sent it.

She bit her beak. Somehow, she had a rather foreboding feeling about the meeting with Agent 4. She couldn't explain it, Agent 4 was trustable and all, but she had a nagging feeling that something was wrong.

Perhaps it was the way they and Agent 4 had parted that day, he had been a little cold and distant. Marie attributed it to the Agent in question being stressed after a hard fought battle, and all should be fine now.

"..." As Marie pondered in thought, she realized that the sound of washing had stopped.

It seemed Callie was done.

"Callie? You're done?"

"..." Silence, there was no reply.

Marie frowned, getting up and making for the kitchen.

"Callie? Everything ok over there?" Marie sounded, now slightly concerned. _Maybe she was having second thoughts about leaving the house again? _

"Callie?"

Marie entered the kitchen, and saw her cousin.

Callie was facing away from her, behind the sink still full of dirty dishes.

_Huh. Weird. What happened?_

"Callie...?"

Marie was now legitimately concerned, and she walked over to her cousin, reaching a hand out to grab her...

Callie whirled, and her left hand swung around, stabbing, and burying one of their kitchens knifes deep into Marie's abdomen.

"Urg!" Marie gasped in pain, even as her body was still reacting in shock.

_Wha... What? Arg...its hurts.... Callie? What? It hurts!_

Marie doubled over, hands shaking as she reactively tried to dislodge the instrument of pain from her body.

"... Call.. Callie...? W.. Why?" Marie sputtered, ink spewing from her beak, as she struggled to escape Callie's grip.

Callie was emotionless, as she stared straight at her cousin, before she snarled, and dug the kitchen knife she held deeper into Marie's stomach, earning a gasp of pain from her cousin.

Marie shakily reached her hand up, trying in vain to dislodge Callie's grip, though she was losing strength by the second.

Tears were clouding her vision, but it wasn't from the physical pain.

_Why? Callie... Why?_

"... Urg..." Marie brought her gaze to meet Callie's.

Anger and hate were now swirling in her cousin's eyes, and starry pupils darted over to meet her own.

"Enemy. Eliminate." Callie spoke in a monotone, before she pulled out the knife, earning a gasp from Marie.

Callie raised the knife, now coated in bright green ink, and prepared to plunge it down again.

Marie closed her eyes, and forced the pain away from her mind.

She saw it. S_omehow, Callie was now under the influence of the brainwashing again. _

_She had to act. It was time for Agent 2 to act. _

As an Agent, she had been trained in basic hand to hand combat, though she never had a need to apply those lessons. _Until now._

Agent 2 gritted her teeth, and slammed her hand forwards, into Callie's solar plexus, causing her attacker to collapse, knife clattering down to the floor.

Ignoring the searing sensation from her gut, she stepped forward, and rode Callie down to the ground, slamming her cousin down and pinning her to the floor.

"... Hah..." Agent 2 breathed, as she held a partially unconscious Callie down.

_The threat was subdued, but the problem was far from over. _

_For one, she was still bleeding out her life ink all over the kitchen floor. The longer she stayed here, the worse it would get. _

Agent 2 felt her body snagging. _She wouldn't be able to maintain her strength for much longer now. _

She closed her eyes briefly, and gave a silent apology for what she was to do, before raising her hand again.

Agent 2 slammed her fist down, knocking Callie in the realm of unconsciousness in a single strike.

".. Nnn" Marie groaned, as the person of Agent 2 slipped away, as with the adrenaline rush.

Using the sink, she slowly pulled herself up, before limping for the living room.

_The first aid box was there, if she could reach it, she could treat herself, stop the bleeding, at least. _

_Almost there..._Marie was staggering, her vision swaying and blurry, as she forced herself to take yet another step.

_No. She couldn't give up now. She had to treat herself, then Callie. She had to help Callie, stop whatever that was causing this relapse to occur. _

Everything was swirling. Marie couldn't see anymore, only patches of colour in her vision.

_No. _

_No.. _

_No... _

The colours spun, blurred, then darkness eloped all.

And Marie knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun DUN!!!
> 
> Oh noes! What a turnout!
> 
> I couldn't stop it, I'm sorry, but the darkness was too strong... I had too, there was no other way.... 
> 
> Well, nothing much to note this chapter, it really was just about this rather... interesting development. But oh, the hurt, the pain!
> 
> All I can say is; Its a happy ending, ok? As in a happy ending featuring the tagged relationships.
> 
> On a totally unrelated side note. I just watched the Splatoon 2 Kyoto concert featuring both the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook and a bunch of their songs. It was awesome, oh so wonderful. I legit got chills when the Squid Sisters joined in for the ending of Ebb&Flow. I almost, almost feel guilty cause of this shit angst I'm writing when I see all the smiles and cuteness overload from our 4 kawaii idols. But ah well, such is the darkness in my heart.
> 
> As Usual, feedback is loved and appreciated, I would reply to every comment when I can.
> 
> Until next time,  
Stay Fresh!


	5. Savior! Save the day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that there is descriptions of blood (ink) in this chapter, but nothing really serious. 
> 
> \---
> 
> Italics represent thought.  
\--- represent change in POV, location, or time passing.

'Agent 4. Me and Callie are headed over to the outpost now, see you in a bit. -Marie.'

The boy re-read the text again, as he stood in front of Cuttlefish cabin.

_Nope, there was nothing wrong._ The text was sent today, more than an hour ago. And while Marie never specifically mentioned a time, she really wouldn't have taken so long to reach here anyways.

He sighed, and made over to the bench to rest for a bit. His wounds, while medically healed, still left residue pain and aches which left him unable to exert himself at 100% for long.

He would wait a bit more, _perhaps Marie was just running a bit later than usual. _

_Yeah, he would do that._

* * *

Another hour later, Agent 4 was officially panicking.

_There definitely was something wrong here. _

He paced up and down the area, constantly keeping an eye on the grate for any signs of anysquid entering.

_Nothing, there was nothing. _

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _

He had sent numerous texts to Marie as well, but none had been answered yet, _heck, they hadn't even been read! _

It really wasn't like Marie to be as such, he knew her as an extremely well prepared squid, always well informed and ready.

Agent 4 bit his beak. _Perhaps he should go look for her?_ He had turned down this particular notion since showing up at the doorstep uninvited was rude and all_... but now it was really getting serious._

_Cod dammit, _Agent 4 silently swore, as he made up his mind and began walking over to the grate.

_Hopefully, it was nothing serious; maybe Marie just lost her phone or something,_ Agent 4 thought as he slid into the grate, bound back to Inkopolis Square.

_Hopefully._

* * *

"Hello? Marie...? Erm, it me, Four?" Agent 4 called out, as he knocked on the door leading to the apartment shared by Marie and Callie.

He felt rather awkward, standing in the hallway still dressed in his agent gear. _On hindsight, he totally should have changed out of his agent suit. _

Agent 4 knocked again, but there still wasn't any reply.

He frowned. Something was really nagging at him that the whole situation seemed wrong.

_Was Marie not home? Why hadn't she turned up at the outpost?_

Agent 4 took a step back, and looked down the hallway, wondering if there was anysquid he could check with for the apartment's residents.

_Nope._ The hall was silent, no squid in sight.

Agent 4 sighed, and shook his head.

_What now...? _

_Eh? _

_What? _

The Agent crouched, spotting something shiny near the bottom of the door to the apartment.

Squinting, he peeped through the bottom of the door, and saw what appeared to be_... some type of liquid?_ The liquid was gathering ever so slowly, and was reflecting light, shining ever so slightly.

Agent 4 clicked at his wrist, activating the in built flashlight.

The light flashed, illuminating the area under the door frame.

Agent 4 squinted at the point of interest.

_Green... Ink...? _

Agent 4 froze. An unseen force grasped at his hearts, and he leapt into action, standing up and positioning himself.

_No. Marie, no. Please no. _

Agent 4 erupted forwards, slamming his shoulder square into the door frame, the structure yielding to the stress and popping open.

His boots splashed as he stepped into the room.

A trail of green ink was flowing from the living room, it’s source just around the corner from where the footwear was kept.

Agent 4 dashed forwards, boots slamming and skidding as he rounded the corner.

_Oh. Oh no. Cod no. Marie. _

Marie was collapsed on the ground, face down and in a puddle of her own ink.

Agent 4 slid forwards, decking his weapon and accessories, before flipping Marie over.

He grimaced; _Marie was cold, and didn't respond at his touch at all._

He took her hand, and begin feeling for a pulse, while he gave a once over on her condition.

Marie had gripped her stomach area with her other hand, and ink was still slowly oozing out.

_However weird that may sound, that was a good thing. That meant there was still a pulse. _

Indeed, he eventually located her pulse, however weak it was, after feeling for a bit.

Agent 4 heaved a sigh of relief. _It wasn't over yet, Marie was still in critical condition, but at least she was alive. _

Looking around, he spied a red cross tucked away besides the television.

_First aid box. Just the thing he needed._

Agent 4 got up, and made for the box, opening and location the contents he would need quickly.

_Disinfectant, gauze and a shit load of bandages. _

_Oh, and a pair of gloves for himself as well, right. _

Agent 4 mentally reminded himself on the basics of first aid as he went through the motions, stripping off the ink soaked top Marie wore, exposing the wound in its entirety.

_Oh... Ouch. Right, add thread, needle and a lighter to the items he needed. _

Agent 4 swiftly retrieved all the items he needed, and quickly got to work, disinfecting the wound and washing off the ink to the best of his ability.

Deep in concentration, he heated the needle, before threading the string and beginning to stitch up the gaping hole in Marie's stomach.

Some gauze and more disinfectant _(he didn't know about this part, but more was always better, right?)_, before he began wrapping the roll of bandage around Marie's waist, ensuring it was at the right tightness.

_Whew. Done. _He was so glad he actually paid attention to the medical training he had to go through as part of his Agent training at Marie's insistance. 

_Ironically, now said training taught by Marie was being put to use on her,_ Agent 4 mused as his hands continued moving, finishing up the last few stitches. 

_Right, now he had to move her to a better position... _

Agent 4 glanced up to seek for a place to lay Marie down, then she appeared.

Callie staggered out of the kitchen, covered in green ink, and grasping what appeared to be a kitchen knife.

Agent 4 froze still, eyes darting to where he had thrown his weapon previously.

_Close, but too far. _

Callie turned, and saw him.

"... M.. Marie? Hey! Who are you?! Get away!" She began, voice rising, as she started towards him.

_Not good. _

Agent 4 darted forwards, reaching for his Heroshot.

_But it was too far, he was too slow, whatever the case—_ Callie saw his aim, and acted faster, kicking the weapon away.

"Y... You! You are the enemy! You hurt Marie!" Callie raged, and raised her hands, before she paused, and looked in confusion at the knife grasped there.

"No! Wait. I can explain!" Agent 4 hastily injected, taking advantage of Callie's momentarily confusion to stand up and get into a ready at ease stance.

"Nnnn... Enemy... Enemy! Eliminate!" Callie shouted, as she shook and clutched at her head, before snapping up and leaping forwards, knife banished.

_Oh... not good at all,_ Agent 4 dodged the thrust, leaping backwards, taking care to avoid Marie who was still prone on the floor.

_He had lost to Callie while they were both armed. How much more were the odds stacked against him now, then? _

Callie hissed, and gave a cry of anger, as she pounced forwards again, this time pivoting her body to execute a sideways slashing movement.

_Well, shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agent 4 is back! He's going to be going the cast as a supporting character with a mini-arc of his own, though it would wrap up before the main arc of Callie/Marie.
> 
> But yeap, I actually quite happy with how this Agent 4 turned out. Do look forward to his mini arc, I think its pretty nice.
> 
> Other than that, well, I have NO, and I mean NO knowledge on medical science at all, OK? So the medical sequence part is 90% bullshit and 10% whatever I read before somewhere on treating wounds. Also, I have no idea how long it would take to bleed out, and even then, humans and inklings are fundamentally different, so yea. If anything seems too sketchy, just blame the plot armor. That and I didn't tag any death here, there isn't, I'm not THAT evil.
> 
> Ok, so I do hoe everysquid is enjoying this work! Feedback is loved and appreciated on the chapter, work or anything now. I would reply to every comment when I am free. See y'all around.
> 
> Until next time,  
Stay Fresh!


	6. Just a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter depicts scenes of violence, with certain descriptions of brutality.
> 
> \---
> 
> Italics represent thought.  
\--- represent change in POV, location, or time passing.

Imagine waking up to a splitting headache and no memories of what had just happened.

Imagine being so confused, then even more so when green ink is all around; green ink, just like that of the other resident of the house.

Imagine starting to panic when said resident was nowhere in sight, and a knife stained in green ink being nearby as well.

Well, it was all rather scary and messy now, and that was what Callie was thrust into the moment she regained consciousness.

_Ma... Marie? Where are you? What happened!? _Callie swept her gaze around, searching for her cousin, her cousin who's life-ink was now splashed out all over the floor.

Marie was nowhere in sight, though she spied green inked footprints heading for the living room.

Callie made to follow the steps, even as her hand unconsciously swiped the kitchen knife into her grasp once more.

_... Marie? Please, Marie... Where are you...?_ Callie mentally prayed that Marie was ok as she staggered forwards.

_It seemed, that whatever knocked her out before, had compromised her ability a bit. _She still had the splitting headache, and her limbs felt like jelly, her muscles screaming in pain whenever she moved.

But still she moved, she had to, she needed to find Marie.

Callie rounded the corner, and took in the sight of the living room.

She saw Marie.

Marie was topless, and there was another inkling, a male, in the room, bent over Marie and fiddling with some stuff around Marie's waist.

Said male inkling was now looking at her, and froze in her gaze.

_Huh? _

_Huh?!? _

"... M.. Marie? Hey! Who are you?! Get away!" Callie shouted, as she stepped forwards.

The inkling boy broke free with motion, grabbing forwards, for what appeared to be a Heroshot.

_Eh? No way! _

Callie tensed her muscles and launched a kick, chipping the weapon and sending it flying away.

_Well, whoever this inkling guy was, he was certainly up to no good. An enemy, he was an enemy. _

_Was he the one who hurt Marie? _

"Y... You! You are the enemy! You hurt Marie!" Callie hissed, as she brought her hands up into a fighting stance before she realized she was gripping the kitchen knife.

_Huh?_ She didn't recall picking the knife up. _What?_

_Whatever, the inkling was no doubt an intruder, she would be justified in defending herself and her cousin. _

_The inkling was an enemy, as they all were. _

_Enemies had to be eliminated, as all must be. _

"..." The inkling was saying something, but nothing registered, just white noise buzzing around.

_The inklings were enemies. Eliminate the enemies. _

"Nnnn... Enemy... Enemy! Eliminate!" Callie began.

Her headache was intensifying, pounding against the inside of her skull.

_Wait, did she even have a skull? Argggg whatever! It hurt!_

_Enemy. Eliminate the enemy._

Callie snapped her head forwards, and saw the enemy in front of her.

And she charged, banishing the knife.

* * *

"Whoa! Wait! Listen to me!" Agent 4 spit out his words in breaths of air, as he weaved and dodged the knife's slashing arcs.

Somehow, he had managed to stay alive thus far, despite the rather narrow confines of the location favouring Callie's melee weapon.

_It wasn't like he improved since last time, instead he was probably moving slower due to still being in his recovery phrase. No, it was Callie, Callie who was significantly slower and weaker than last time. _

It seemed that she had been hurt as well, rather recently by the looks of it.

From what he could see, Callie's movements were slower and jerkier, not transitioning smoothly between attacks.

_It wasn't like he was complaining_.

_Then again, while he was roughly holding his own, but had no openings to cut in and immobilise Callie._

Agent 4 grimaced, as he darted to the left. 

_Dammit, so all he could do was try to attack with words. _

"Callie! Please, stop, I mean no harm!"

_Well yes, but actually no. He still resented Callie for what she had done to him, he wanted justice for the pain he had endured back in those caves. _

_But now, if Callie wasn't stopped, he was going to be in an even bigger world of hurt. Not to mention Marie still needed medical attention, like heck he was going to let her be in the same room as an unrestrained Callie. _

"Callie! Stop, dammit! For Marie's sake, at least?!" Agent 4 hissed out, as he dropped to avoid his head from being separated from his shoulders.

Callie paused in her movements for a moment.

_She hadn't responded to a single of his statements before, though now, the chance finally presented itself. _

Agent 4 didn't hesitate, and took the opening, launching his fist upwards in a tight uppercut.

He felt his fist dig into Callie's lower jaw, her flesh yielding to the force of his punch.

Callie was knocked upwards, her head taking the blunt of the punch and snapping upwards.

"Ahhh..." A breath of air left her frame, before she collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Agent 4 rose, and looked downwards at the now knocked out Callie.

Slowly, a smile came across his features.

_It... felt good. _

Agent 4 blinked.

A most particular feeling was filling him up, urging him onwards. 

Time seemed to slow down, as Agent 4 drew his leg back, and launched it forwards, smashing it into Callie's side.

_Yes... It felt good. _

_Revenge. _

_More. More!_ His mind hissed at him, urging him onwards.

Agent 4 took a breath, and closed his eyes.

_No. That was enough. He was an Agent of NSS after all, he shouldn't act as such. _

_He was angry, yes, but he already gotten revenge, that was enough. _

_It was wrong of him to do that, _he knew_, but he had to, the urge was too great. Besides, no one saw... _

"Agent 4," A voice pierced through the air from behind him.

He froze, his heartbeats suddenly sounding loudly in his ears.

"What. Are. You. Doing. To. My. Cousin?!?" The voice increased in volume, and Agent 4 began sweating, and it wasn't from the battle.

Slowly, he turned, already knowing what he would see.

Marie was propped up against the sofa, leaning her weight on it, and staring with death in her eyes at him.

"I... I can explain," He squeezed out, and winced at the sheer ridiculousness of his statement.

"Get. Out. Now." Marie snarled, punctuating every word with menace in her voice.

Agent 4 fled.

Pausing by the door, his hand leaned against the broken frame.

"... I'm.... I'm sorry... I..." Agent 4 began, as he looked down in guilt and shame.

"GET OUT!" Marie screeched, cutting him off.

Then Agent 4 left, and never looked back.

The boy cried.

_It was his fault. Dammit all. Dammit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho ho.... Someone lost control of their anger...
> 
> Oh Agent 4... the stuff I make you go through.... Well. heh.
> 
> Right. Again, my characters are based off real people, and real people make mistakes, terrible mistakes at time. Misunderstanding happen all time. Really now, everyone has abit of blame, just some more so than others.
> 
> Uhhh anyways, other than the deal with 4. I kinda touched on Callie and her 'relaspe' again. It knda begins with normal thoughts, but then at certain points she's going to start mixing thoughts and objectives up till it reaches a state where Callie's going to be rather unstable.
> 
> Eh, am I going to explain much more? Nope, not really. If it really concerns you, treat it as a loose plot point on my end, ara.
> 
> But ok. The ending was kinda depressing. It's been full on angst for a bit, woah! I'm going take a little breather, and have some comfort next chapter, so get a breath of air.... while you can.
> 
> okok. I realized I'm starting to spoil in these notes already. time to stop. 
> 
> As usual,feedback is appreciated and loved! I would reply to every comment when I am free!
> 
> Until next time,  
Stay Fresh!


	7. Sing! To hope and freedom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter contains descriptions of vomiting. I wouldn't read this while eating, trust me, I tried.
> 
> \---
> 
> Italics represent thought.  
\--- represent change in POV, location or time passing.

It was a small stage.

The lights were just normal white lights, and scaffolding just thick cardboard and wooden planks.

The backdrop was a simple white board, with a plain handwritten text stating their names.

'The Squid Sisters'

They stood in front, on the stage, each holding their microphones, and looked at the crowd.

It was decent sized, around 50 or so people in attendance.

So many faces. Young, old, expectant, bored, there were all types of faces.

They shared a look, and smiled.

It was an innocent and shy smile, humble in itself.

And then they sang.

* * *

Callie opened her eyes.

She was dreaming_... dreaming of their first concert._

Even through the physical pain she was currently in, she cracked a smile.

_Those were truly wonderful days, oh what would she give to return there. _

"Nnn..." she groaned as she struggled to get herself up.

In her mind, she could still hear the concert going, faint music echoing through the ages from her memories in her head.

"Callie...!" Marie called out from her left.

Marie... Marie was bandaged around her midwidth, and was also obviously in much pain.

She turned her head, and saw her cousin pulling herself over.

The song screeched to an abrupt stop.

_Marie... Marie was bandaged around her midwidth, and was also obviously in much pain. _

"Marie? What happened?!?" Callie sounded, as she tried to get up.

"... Callie... Its fine. Its fine... More importantly, are you ok?" Marie brushed off her concern with a forced smile, as she scooted to her side.

Callie was silent, and dug into her mind, t_here was no way she couldn't be aware of what had happened. _

_What? What?!_ She frowned, as she wrestled with her mind, forcing it to yield the memories she wanted.

".. C.. Cal.." Marie was saying something, but it didn't register.

She concentrated, and pulled out the fleeing memories.

_No, not again. Not like in the caves. _

And she saw.

_She saw through her own eyes the things she did. She had held the knife, plunged it into Marie... She was the cause of all this._

Everything came at once. 

The memories rushed through her mind, the thoughts of hurt stabbing through her head, tearing through it all. 

_It hurt. Everything was spinning_. 

Callie vomited, bile spewing out as everything finally clicked into place.

_No... No...! _

_She... She couldn't have... _

_But it was true. It was all true._

_Why? Why? _

_No! _

Callie cried, and felt another surge of vomit coming.

"ARGGGGG!!!" She screamed, as her body spasmed and overloaded with emotion.

She didn't want to beoleve that. She didn't want to. 

_No. _

_No. _

_What had she done? _

Then pain_._

Sharp, stinging pain across her cheeks.

Callie opened eyes she didn't even know were closed, and saw Marie with her hand raised.

_Marie had slapped her_.

"Callie. Snap out of it."

Callie looked on, no longer caring for anything else.

Marie looked pale, her skin so transparent up close due to losing too much ink. It seemed just a tap may be enough to shatter her, yet she sat up straight and strong.

Her eyes were determined, and fiery with flame of passion.

"Callie. Enough is enough. Wake up!" Marie said forcefully, with gritted teeth.

"Remember who you are! You aren't some weak damsel in distress, you are Callie Cuttlefish! Remember, Callie!"

Marie's words bounced around in her mind, and sank into the depths.

_Ah. Yes, that was right. She was allowing herself to just wallow in pity. She wasn't so pathetic, no, she was strong. _

_How many times had she faced unstoppable odds and came out alive? More than she could count, definitely. _

_And every time, she had faced those odds together, together with Marie. _

_Together. If they were together.... _

"... Sorry... I kinda lost it there. But I'm back, Marie..." Callie breathed, and steadied herself.

Marie smiled, putting her hand on her shoulder, before drawing her close in a hug.

Callie reciprocated, and returned with force and vigour.

_No more mopping around. No more beating herself up on past deeds. Time to look forwards and charge into fate. _

"..."

"... Marie?" Callie began, realising something.

"Yeah?"

"... Ah... I'm covered in vomit," Callie grimaced. And indeed, she was sticky and smelled disgusting. And Marie was hugging her.

"I don't see a problem," Marie mumbled, and gripped her tighter.

"Just.... Don't ever leave me, again..."

Callie heard a sniffle, and mentally swore to do as such.

"I'm so sorry... I hurt you... I messed up.... And...." Callie stammered._ Yes, she didn't want to dwell on the past, but still she had to apologise. _

"Don't sweat it..."

Callie blinked, and felt the waterworks coming again.

_Oh, she didn't deserve Marie. _

"Hey. When this is all over... Wanna go for that outing we said we wanted, like, way back...?" Marie suddenly interjected.

_Huh? _

_Oh! _

"Oh sure! Haha yes, let's go!" Callie responded.

"It's a date, then!"

Marie spluttered, breaking into a cough.

"Huh? Marie? You ok?" Callie sounded as she made a move to pull away out of the hug to check on her cousin.

"Nope. Peachy. I'm good," Marie chipped, and grabbed Callie back into her embrace, cold vomit squishing between them again.

_Uh.... _

_Right, ok? _

_Marie sure acted weird at times._

“…” Callie looked ahead, as her eyes slowly closed. _She was tired, oh so tired._

And she heard the song start echoing in her mind once more.

The song they had sung ages ago, the song which stuck throughout, the song of the Squid Sisters.

_The song, the heavenly melody, the one and only…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errrr. Rught. I know I said comfort, buuuut, well, this is comfort, right? There's a somewhat conclusion, ya.
> 
> So, there's not much on for this chapter, just some hurt/comfort between Callie and Marie, Callie finally getting her shit together and stuff. Technically, a weak will was what caused the relaspe in the first place (even though I never explicitly stated that in the story), so with Callie 'Manning up', there isn't going to be anymore of evil Callie.
> 
> But yea, I'm taking a short break from Callie and Marie and am going to be finishing off Agent 4 now. Just about 1-2 chapters to conclude his mini arc. Don't worry, I'm redeeming him, so its all a happy ending. Honestly, I'm quite excited for 4's mini arc, there's a character I'm dying to introduce, I think their concept is just so cool! Stay tuned!
> 
> Annnnd, you guys and gals wanna guess what else is taking a break? 
> 
> Huh? 
> 
> Huh?? 
> 
> ... 
> 
> OK, yea its here. I'm sad to announce that this work is going on a break, about 1-2 weeks hiatus and there's nothing I can do about it. I'm sorry, but this chapter is going to be the last for a while, as I won't have my phone/any type of electronics for the next week or so. 
> 
> 2 weeks maximum, 1 week minimum. Please wait for me, people, I'll be back. I promise. 
> 
> Anyways, feedback is loved and appreciated, I would reply to every comment when I can.
> 
> Until next time,  
Stay Fresh!


	8. That's not the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BAAAAAACK! AT LAST! FREEDOM!!!!! 
> 
> ... 
> 
> Right, that was waaay shorter than it was supposed to be. I'll explain in the end notes.
> 
> \---
> 
> Italics represent thought.  
\--- represent change in POV, location, or time passing.

**2 weeks later**

He hadn't been eating well, not having any appetite. Whatever he did eat, was often vomited out when he remembered what he had done.

He wasn't sleeping well, his dreams were full of screams and scorn of what he had done.

He hated himself.

He hated himself, so, so much.

_It was itchy._ And he scratched, scratched and scratched till his skin was raw, scratched till old wounds opened up and bled once more.

He was in a sorry state, he knew that, but couldn't bring himself to care anymore.

_He was a nobody. _

Just two to three (?) months ago he was still living on the streets. He stayed in the backalleys of Inkopolis, salvaging whatever food he could find.

He had always lived like that, having been thrown aside since he was young.

He didn't care, he had roughly accepted his lot in life.

Then she appeared. _She was his saviour. _

_He had met her that fateful day, as he walked through the alleys and backstreets. _

_She was there, standing pristine and out of place in the dark and gloom of the alley. _

_She saw him, and looked at him, drawing him in with her gaze. Despite her dressing and posture, he saw the pain and hurt in her eyes. _

_Then she was gone, down the grate. _

He was still unsure why he followed. He had enough problems to deal with already, but something about her drew him in. So he followed, and met her at the other end.

_And that's how he met Marie Cuttlefish. _

_'Four'. _

_She had called him that. He took it, way better of a name than 'street rat' or 'urchin scum'. _

_He was 'Four', 'Agent 4'._

_He was helping to save the world. It was fun, suddenly his life didn't seem like it was going nowhere, his life had purpose. _

_Then he fought Callie, and everything went to shit. _

_He thought Marie cared for him, but that was wrong. Marie had used him to get to Callie. _

_He was fine with that. Really, he was, as long as she still payed attention to him. _

He didn't want to slip back to his old ways, yet now he was.

He had messed up. Whatever trust or relationship that had still existed between he and Marie was now gone, broken forever.

_So here he was again. It seemed that the life of a hero wasn't meant for him after all. _

_Back to being down in the dumps again... not. _

_No, never. He didn't want to be there, ever again, he rather die. _

* * *

"..." Four stood silently on the deck on the boat.

There was quite a crowd, though all gave a rather wide berth around him.

He probably stank, and generally gave off the appearance of one no squid wanted to be associated too.

He was still in his agent gear, though it had been ripped and torn at by now in his anger. He had trashed the headphones, smashed them till they crackled and sparked in one of his earlier fits. The once bright yellow jacket was now stained with dirt and grime, unwashed for weeks. Only his boots still somewhat looked presentable, but they too were caked in mud and backalley dust.

His face, and arms were all dirty too. Some parts of his mask around his eyes seemed like they stretched across his face. Black, his whole face was black and snooty.

He stood on the deck, and watched the sea past below him, as the boat rumbled forwards to its destination.

Whispers and murmurs were exchanged among the crowd behind him.

_He didn't care. He had enough of everything. _

His posture itself was one of defeat. His shoulders were slumped, hands hanging lifelessly by his side. His eyes were half closed, tired and uncaring.

The boat slowed, and an announcement rang out.

_They were here._

_The spawning grounds for the Salmonids. _

The crowd chattered, before they began disembarking.

Salmon Run, a rather sketchy operation run by even sketchier people. The spawning grounds was far away from the mainland, and it wasn't unheard of for hunters to go missing here.

Respawn technology did exist, though there wasn't much Grizzco or anysquid could do if the Salmonids chose to drag a squid away without splatting them.

Which was why teams were encouraged to stay compact, and close to the supervision area when collecting eggs.

Which was also why he was here, and alone, at that.

Of course, he couldn't board the boat without registering as part of a team of four, though he had planned on ditching his team during the confusion of the spawning.

"... Btzz...! All collectors... To Positions ....! Btzzz!" a crackling voice rang out through the speakers.

It was time, the Salmonids were due any moment now.

"Hey! You there! Yeah you, smelly guy! You're with us, right?" A voice called out.

Four turned, and saw an inkling girl waving at him.

Together with the girl was an inkling boy... and... Another inkling girl?

_The second inkling girl sure seemed weird_.

Something nagged at him that the second inkling girl was familiar, but he ignored it. He didn't care anymore.

"Hello! Let's go! There's eggs to be collected!" The first girl called out.

Four observed her. _She had long orange tentacles, though were now rapidly changing colour to that of the teams'._

_Right, Orange girl she was. _

Four glanced at the other girl. _She certainly was weird,_ especially her tentacle style_, but whatever_, Four didn't want to dig into his mind to remember.

_Weird hairstyle girl she was. _

And finally... the guy inkling. _Eh, no need to differentiate him, since he was the only other male in the team._

_Ah, though he was certainly going to be easy to spot, given that he was currently spouting a rather flashy golden vest coat. Not to mention the fact that he had a rather piecing set of red eyes. _

_Well, whatever. Now, all he had to do was ditch these three inklings. _

* * *

_It wasn't hard. _

The confusion caused by the spawning had thrown everything into a mess.

Everyone just assumed he was collecting more eggs and left him be.

And now he was alone, in a more deserted place of the spawning grounds.

Pulling at his clothing, he removed the tracker and respawner, before dropping and crushing both underfoot.

He continued onwards, lazily splatting the few Salmonids that he ended up encountering.

_There, he was here._

He stood at the edge of a cliff, a short way down being the sea, frothing as waves crashed into the little island.

Four threw his issued weapon to the side, _no need for that now._

He looked down, and closed his eyes.

_Game over. _

And Four jumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. No, that's not the way, Four.
> 
> That said, quite a cliff hanger, huh? Literally, at that. heh.
> 
> Ok, that was bad pun.
> 
> But ok, this chapter was really kinda dark, I mean, it really reveals the messed up mind of dear Agent 4 here. He messed up, and now he's feeling it all crashing down. Soooo here's the rough backstory of Agent 4 too, just a simple one, that he was living on the streets before he met Marie at the grate. 
> 
> So yea, with this, I'm wrapping up on Agent 4 with a mini arc for him before the proper conclusion with Callie and Marie. I know it doesnt quite look that way yet, but its a happy ending.
> 
> Also, I havent quite introduced the new character I hinted at last chapter in the notes, but they had appeared already here. At least, they are in the same place as Agent 4. Excited! They finally make their debut next chapter, look forward to it! I do, for one.
> 
> Righto. Now, why am I back so early? Well, I was meant to be at some camp for a week ( I said 2 weeks cause I didn't know if there was any post camp activities), but on the very first day of the camp, I hurt my back and got sent to the medic. So after some evaluation, they reckoned I wouldn't be good to continue to camp and thus here I am, with access to electronics onecce more. Though... The option of me having to go for another camp in the futyre as a 'makeup' is quite real. Well, I'll tackle that when it come along. 
> 
> But yea, here you ppl go, another chapter. I do hope everyone is enjoying the work. 
> 
> Well, feedback is loved ad appreciated, I would reply to every comment when I can.
> 
> Until next time,  
Stay Fresh!


	9. Restart! A new beginning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics represent thought.  
\--- represent change in POV, location, or time passing.

"..."

"..."

"..."

_He wasn't falling. _

Four opened his eyes, and turned to look for whatever had caught his shirt.

Orange girl looked down at him, a bemused smile set on her face.

"Why hello there. There you are, here I was wondering where you gone off too," Orange girl spoke casually, as if nothing was wrong.

Orange girl pulled, and Four felt himself hauled upwards.

Four looked at Orange girl. _She had done that with only one hand, her other still holding her loaned weapon, a shooter of sorts. _

"Now then, do take care! It's dangerous, you know," Orange said, before she broke into a smile and patted him on his shoulder.

_What... what? Who...who was this orange girl?_

"Who—Who are you?" Four asked softly.

"... Hmmm. Well, you can call me Kazusan, I guess," The girl replied, tapping her lip.

"... Why—Why did you save me...?" Four whispered, as he looked down.

He didn't deserve to be saved. _Perhaps, if this Kazusan knew of what he had done... she wouldn't be opposed to him dying._

"Ha! Funny you would ask me that, Kazushi! It's both mine, and your job, no?" The girl laughed and grinned.

_... What?_ Four was officially lost now.

_Who was this girl? Did he know her from somewhere? _

_Who was Kazushi? Him?? _

"... Now then. Let's put names asides, and tell me what's wrong, Kazushi, " The girl spoke gently, and leaned forwards in anticipation.

"..." Four was silent as he considered.

_Well, it wouldn't hurt, now... _

And so, he began, and told Kazusan everything, leaving out the more important details, such as the NSS and stuff, but basically that he had hurt a good friend, and was now lost.

"... " Kazusan blew out a breath, as she leaned back and looked up.

Four braced himself, _no doubt he was going to get it now. _

"That's simple, isn't it! Just apologise! I'm 100% sure Saisho-sama and Daini-sama would forgive you!" Kazusan chattered, snapping her head down, before she gave another pat to Four's shoulder.

"You can do it, Kazushi! Senpai believes in you!" The girl smiled, grin wide and flashing. 

Then she stood, and cocked her weapon.

"You can make it back yourself, right? Yeah? Yeah? " She directed to Four, and he slowly nodded, his mind still trying to catch up to the fast pace at which the girl outputted information.

"Good. Go along now, it seems, we have quite the company! Ha! I'll greet them!" Kazusan announced, before readying her weapon.

Four looked, and saw.

From all around, Salmonids were now appearing, seemingly out of nowhere.

_What? Why were they even coming here? _

"Why, I don't know either! Never came this far out, maybe this is some special place to them? Don't know! Ha! " Kazusan laughed, as if she read his mind, before she charged forwards, and attacked the incoming Salmonids.

Four watched her go.

She was good, delving deep into the ranks of the Salmonids, and thinning them out.

_30...20...10..._ Four watched in amazement as the entire hoard of Salmonids got splatted within minutes.

There was a Maw, one of the boss Salmonids. Yet the girl made it seem like it was nothing special. She skipped around, seemingly dodging effortlessly, before snapping her wrist around and firing her ink in controlled bursts. 

And then the Maw was down, just like every other Salmonid that had appeared. 

_Who... who was this Kazusan? _

She stood in the middle of the splatted Salmonids, not a single speck of ink on her.

_A hero. She... was a hero, a real hero. _

She turned, and grinned at him.

"Come on Kazushi! Let's head back."

And Four followed.

Just like long ago when he went following into the grate, he followed now once more. _He didn't know why, but he followed her, towards a new beginning. _

* * *

Four lost Kazusan by the time he made it back to the ship.

_Well, actually he highly doubted he lost her. It was probably intended by her for him to lose sight of her. _

_Whoever this Kazusan was... she was extremely skilled._

Whatever the case, Four had an objective now.

He had to apologise. _That's right, no more running from his problems. _

_Perhaps it was the meeting with Kazusan that pushed him forwards, but he suddenly felt renewed and refreshed. _

_Right. _

_No more beating around the bush. _

_He had to apologise, apologise to Callie and Marie. _

* * *

The doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Callie answered, getting up from her place at the table and making for the door.

_Who was it now? It wasn't like they had many visitors now... Maybe it was Marie? _

_Eh... but Marie had the key when she went out... _

Callie unlatched the door, and swung it open.

"Hello! Callie Cuttlefish her...ah," Callie greeted as she opened the door, before she recognised the person outside.

He was dirty and muddy, stank of battle and filth, and was generally a mess. But she recognized him.

_Agent 4. And the person who had fought her 2 weeks ago. _

"... " Agent 4 was silent, as he shuffled from feet to feet awkwardly.

"... Come in. Have a bath," Callie broke the silence after a slight pause, and she began unlocking the metal gate , before she swung the gate open in its entirety.

"... Wha..." Agent 4 began, unsure and confused.

"Come in. Come. It's a relief you're all right," Callie nodded, ushering the boy into the house.

"I'll draw the bath, wait a moment," Callie stated, before turning, headed to the bath, leaving Agent 4 standing stunned at the porch.

"..."

_What? He wasn't turned away, he wasn't rejected, he... he was welcomed. _

_Oh. _

_Why? _

He was unsure how long he stood there with his thoughts, standing still in the pouch of the house.

"Four."

Agent 4 was broken out of his thoughts by a voice behind him.

He knew that voice.

_‘GET OUT!’ Just weeks ago she had screamed at him in pure hatred._

_Marie. Of course it was Marie. _

_Was she here to chase him off? _

He turned, and saw her.

"Four... I'm glad. You are... ok—I'm.. I'm glad..." Marie sniffed slightly, as she fought back tears.

_Huh? What? Why? _

Question were swirling around in his mind. _Why? Why was everyone so... so nice to him? _

_He didn't deserve it. _

"The bath is ready!" Callie sounded, turning the corner, before catching sight of Marie, "Oh! Marie, you're back! What an occasion! Four's here too!"

"Duh.... I have eyes, thank you for pointing it out..." Marie rolled her eyes, smiling slightly, and got herself back under control. 

"A bath, you say? Yes, do take a bath, Four. You stink, do try not to take after your predecessor now," Marie commented, as she tapped away the few stray tears that had leaked out, before poking the agent in question forwards.

"... Yes," Agent 4 answered meekly, and allowed himself to be led into the house and to the bath by Callie.

His vision was blurry now.

_Shit. Dammit. Why? _

He was shaking, as hiccups started whacking through his body.

_Dammit. They were all too nice. He didn't deserve this. _

_He... he had hurt them... They were supposed to hate him... not care for him... _

_'I'm 100% sure Saisho-sama and Daini-sama would forgive you!'_ Kazusan's words echoed in his mind, and he smiled.

_Indeed. He didn't know how or why, but he had assumed Saisho-sama and Daini-sama to be Callie and Marie. _

_Who was Kazusan? What did she know? _

_He didn't care. It didn't matter. He was here now. _

_First, a bath, to clean up. _

_Then he would apologise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! 'Kazusan' makes her debut at last! Yes, this is the character I've been so excited to introduce. I mean, she's just so fun to write, a sole light reaching out to those in the darkness.
> 
> I'm certain there's already some genuises who figured out the meaning behind 'Kazusan', I mean, theres plently of clue as to how to go about translating the name. You guys and gals know me, I love to use Japanese translations for my references. This is no exception, though it isn't just a direct translation, you need to think a bit to get the reference.
> 
> I'm certain its fairly obvious who 'Kazusan' is, but still, I'm not going to spoil yet. I'll explain in time to come for those who can't get who 'Kazusan' is. Anyways, her identity ins't that important to the story, its just a fun little reference. More so, it is her encouragement to Four in his moment of darkness that is important.
> 
> Though, if you really want to try, the hint in in Kazusan's speech. 
> 
> But ya. Now is the time, at last.
> 
> The conclusion is coming, its time to finally resolve the angst I've been building the entire time.
> 
> Anyways, as usual, feedback is loved and appreciated! I would reply to every comment when I have time.
> 
> Until next time,  
Stay Fresh!


	10. A time in a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics represent thought.  
\--- represent change in POV, location, or time passing.

"... Right, so shall we?" Marie began, breaking the silence between the three members seated around the table.

Agent 4, Callie and herself were seated in a loose circle at the dining table, and had spent the last minutes or so just seating there.

Callie and herself kept exchanging looks, while Agent 4 had been rather intent on focusing on the floor.

_They made a weird group. _

"..." Agent 4 nodded in silence, and took a deep breath before raising his head.

"Callie, Marie, I am here today to formally apologise for my actions the other day. You need not forgive me, but I just... just want to say I'm sorry," Agent 4 choked out, tears welling up towards the end.

The residential cousins exchanged a look.

"Agent 4. Yes... you were wrong. You hurt Callie, but... I forgive you, Four. Thank you," Marie said, ending with a smile.

"Yeah... well. Marie kinda told me what happened.... and... Uh... We got rather physical, huh?" Callie began, and Marie coughed, hard.

"Ahahaha... Right. Anyways I'm good, yeah. Actually, I gotta apologise too, I kinda... hurt you too back in the caves, right?" Callie finished, and gave a sitting bow to Agent 4 as well.

"..." Agent 4 was silent, but internally, he was reeling.

_That was that. It was over._

Both Callie and Marie had forgiven him, just like that.

_Why? Why was everyone so nice to him...?_

_In the past, he was never forgiven, he learnt to live with the guilt of what he had to do to survive._

_He couldn't scavenge for food all the time, sometimes he had to resort to stealing._

_People always chased after him, and screamed bloody murder at him._

_At the start, he felt bad, and snuck back to apologise to them. But they had instead tried to catch him again, or just straight up began attacking him._

So he learnt not to care, not to feel the guilt of crime anymore.

_Until he met Marie. Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to hurt Marie in anyway, just the thought of having Marie in pain was unthinkable to him._

_He didn't want to lie to her, he didn't want to betray her trust._

_So many times, so many chances he could have taken to just steal from Marie and ditch this whole 'Agent' thing._

_But he didn't. He wanted to help Marie in whatever way he could._

So he continued being an Agent. He continued fighting the Octarians, he continued saving the mini zapfishes.

Marie got happier, and Agent 4 took pride in that.

_Then he found out about Callie, that Marie was trying to save her cousin._

_He resolved, he promised, that he would save Callie, and make Marie happy._

Agent 4 sniffed.

_He thought he had let her down, that he had done something so terrible that even she wouldn't ever forgive him again. But she still forgave him. _

_Why? _

"Why?" Agent 4 whispered his question.

"That's our job, and yours too, Agent 4. Well, that's the official answer, anyways," Callie answered, before she continued, "Also, because we care for you, Four."

Agent 4 nodded mutely.

"Hey, come on, no need to stay so down about it. It's over! Lighten up a tad!" Callie chattered, and stood up, giving a pat on Agent 4's shoulder.

A sense of deja vu flashed through him, the image of Kazusan patting him flashing across his mind.

"Yeap. Lighten up, Four. Honestly, what you done is going to be hard to forget, but I'm just glad you are ok..." Marie echoed, and nodded in agreement to her cousin.

“Besides… you were the one who dressed my wounds, weren’t you…? … Thank you for that, Four,” Marie continued, before nodding in thanks to him.

"... Thank you," Agent 4 choked out, as he looked up, and saw his two seniors through his blurry vision.

"Yay! Happy ending!" Callie exclaimed, and tackled hugged a surprised Agent 4, somehow leaping over the table from her sitting position, causing them tip over, and land on the floor.

"Ah... How uncloth..." Marie shook her head, but stood, and stepped forwards to join in as well, opting to pat Agent 4 on his head.

"Uh... Uh... Ah... Tanks youshh booothh...!" The boy dissolved into a stream of tears and hiccups, and he half sat on the floor and brawled his eyes out.

_They cared. There were people who cared for him. _

_He didn't need to run anymore. _

_They cared. _

_They cared. _

* * *

The communicator beeped.

"Get that for me, won't you?" a voice sounded across the dimly lit room.

An elderly man stood partially in the shadows, as he looked out over the sea.

"Sure thing, Okyaku-sama!" The second figure sounded, and leapt for the communicator, her cape flapping behind her.

"Hmm... Oh! A message from Daini-sama! Nnn, everything's under the control, blah blah blah, oh, Kazushi is all right, nice! Hmm... Mmmm.... Saisho-sama sends her regards.... Hmmm.... Blah blah... Eh, that's all!" The second figure chattered and hummed as she read through the message.

"... Hah... Really, now? That's good... " The man sounded, and leaned against his cane, continuing to look out at the sea.

"Anytime now?" He asked after a pause.

"Yup! Tako-san is on her waaaay! Let's go, to the depths we go! Choo choo! Metro time!" The girl answered energetically, punching the air while she mimicked the sound of a steam train.

"... Indeed," The man nodded grimly.

"As much as I would love to help out my babies, we need to settle this as well..." The man continued, a look of seriousness across his aged features.

"... I'm sure they are fine," The girl answered after a moment of silence, and gave a grin and thumbs up to the man.

The communicator beeped again.

"... Oh? Tako-san is here," The girl announced, as she read the contents of the new message.

The man nodded, and turned from his gaze over the sea, and started downwards.

"Then it's time. Time to meet our informant... to Kamabo we go," The man announced, gesturing to the girl.

"...!" The girl grinned deeper, orange mantle tentacles flashing and sparkling with excitement.

"Hai, Captain!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo! Its over. Yes, there's 2 chapters left, but for the most part, the angst is alllll over. Only fluff and fun is left, and between Callie and Marie only. No more external characters, its just them for the last two chapters.
> 
> Whew! Its been quite a ride! I thank all the readers who stuck through with me till here, I do hope you all would continue to enjoy the work!
> 
> That said, lets explain 'Kazusan' at last.
> 
> A spoiler warning, I guess, though I'm never going to explain who she is in the fic, so you might as well find out here. Cause well, I think everyquid know who she is by now.
> 
> 'Kazu' is Japanese for 'Number'  
'San' is Japanese for the number 'Three' (though it can also be used in terms of 'Mr.' as a honorific)  
'Shi' is Japanese for the number 'Four'
> 
> As such, 'Kazusan' means 'Number Three', and 'Kazushi' means 'Number Four'.  
Yea, its Agent 3. At least the this universe version of Agent Three, who is obviously totally different from my other Agent 3.
> 
> Though, do note this isn't proper Japanese. Like, 'Kazusan' doesn't translate into 'Number Three', I chose this way because I didn't want to make the reveal too easy to figure out (aka just copy and paste to Google translate). But yea. It still wasn't all that hard. 
> 
> Also, FYI the hint I meant last chapter about Kazusan's speech was that the number of words she spoke were all multiples of 3.( not this chapter though, I got lazy, and I was going to reveal her anyways) 
> 
> Other than that,  
'Saisho-sama' means 'First' but in a respected honorific.  
Likewise, 'Daini-sama' means 'Second' in a respected honorific as well.  
Agent 3 is addressing Agent 1 and Agent 2 here, and since they are her seniors, she adds the respected form of address.
> 
> 'Okyaku-sama' means 'Sir', also in a respected honorific (actually it's just one word, Okyakusama).  
Okyakusama here is also addressed by Three to be 'Captain' at the end, so go figure who he is.
> 
> Finally, 'Tako-san' means 'Octopus', though Three adds the honorific of '-san' to denote it is a person, which is ... uh.... that's fairly obvious now who it is, right? 
> 
> This universe isn't connected to my other one, though I couldn't resist throwing in some other slight references.  
Like the other two members of the Salmon Run team Four was in.
> 
> There's Kazusan (Agent 3), Kazushi (Agent 4, himself), but then theres the Weird hairstyle girl (who's actually 'Tako-san') and finally the golden coat inkling boy (who's a counterpart to my OC of agent 0 in my other universe.) Anyways, they are actually all not ver important, to this fic at least, its just me having fun. 
> 
> Did anyone actually figure out any of this ^ before, be it the translations or the identity of Agent 3 or even the reference to Zero? Do let me know down in the comments! I would love to know if you got these little easter eggs before I revealed them!
> 
> So, as usual, feedback is appreciated and loved! I would reply to every comment when I can!
> 
> Until next time,  
Stay Fresh!


	11. The Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I finally got an Avatar! As in a profile image for myself. No longer will my profile pic be blank, Woo Hoo! I'm actually quite proud of it, haha (I drew it myself lol). Sooo its supposed to be my headcanon of how my OC of Agent Zero would look (Yes I know I drew him before, and differently at that, but he gone through many many revisions since then.) And yea, that's all. Eh, I'm just bragging, I guess.
> 
> Well, Other than that, I created a new Pseud 'Avercurus', which would be for works under this 'inverse colours' universe, to help differ the Splatoon works of mine.
> 
> Soooo... right. Have an early chapter. Haha.
> 
> \---
> 
> Italics represent thought.  
\--- represent change in POV, location, or thought.

The steady drip of water dripped into the pool.

'Plip, Plop, Plip, Plop' The water dripped into the vast expanse.

‘Splash!’ The water parted, blasted apart as an object flew past, skidding on it’s surface.

"Woooooo Hooo!" Callie screamed, her hands high in the air as she rode the aftershocks of the Human apocalypse ride.

She and Marie were seated in a little capsule shaped like a ship, and the ride had taken them through a watery path, showcasing humanity in their cities.

The humans were shown in their daily lives, or at least whatever historians could gather on humans, depicting their progress through the ages, before cumulating in a nuclear fallout, where their ride had been dropped free fall down into the water basin below.

The water was not exactly water, having been chemically treated to ensure it wouldn't splat or harm them, so they were perfectly safe despite being soaking wet.

"That was fun!" Callie exclaimed, before turning to her cousin.

_Marie... Marie didn't appear to share her view. _

"Y…Yes... But let's—let's head back to land... Please..." Marie stammered out, her face a shade too pale off her usual colouring.

"Ah. Right, let's," Callie hummed, as the 'ship' began to bring them back to the amusement ride terminal.

Callie looked around at the amusement park as the ride moved to the terminal.

They were in one of Inkopolis' newest amusement parks, Squidiversal Studios, to unwind and have fun after all that had happened recently. That, and they were supposed to have an outing after the final fest anyways.

After some consideration, they had settled on checking out this new amusement Park, _and boy, was it lit._

While Wahoo World was fun and all, this new place offered fresh new rides and amenities.

_Now, which squid didn't want to be fresh? Certainly not the freshest of the fresh; the Squid Sisters! (retired, but not gone!) _

So here they were; Squidiversal Studios.

They had started off the day touring the park, and deciding what rides they wanted to take _(Marie, being ever so prepared, had already brought their tickets in advance.)_

They decided on taking turns to choose the rides, and Callie went first, which brought them to Human apocalypse.

"Right! What do you want next, Marie?" Callie turned to question her cousin, as she stepped out of the ride and offered a hand to her cousin.

"Nnn... Thanks... Erm, let's see..." Marie accepted the offered hand, and stepped out onto dry land, heaving a sigh of relief as she did.

"How about the Wizarding World of Harry Squider? I heard the 3-D simulation is quite good..." Marie pondered in thought for a moment, before she brought up her suggestion.

"Sure! Lead the way, Marie!" Callie gave a punch to the air, before she turned and waited expectantly for her cousin to lead.

"Mm, this way," Marie gestured, before a thought hit her and she continued, "Ah! I remember that there were rave reviews of the butterbeer served there, we can get a cup since we're there."

Callie gave an 'Ohhhh...' before nodding._ Anything that was food was a yes. _

* * *

"Nice attention to detail..." Marie pointed out, as she and Callie queued to get to the ride.

The queue took them through the Crabwarts castle, and they admired at the effort taken by the development to replicate the building just like its counterpart in the film.

Callie nodded, and continued snapping photos of the interior, whatever she found interesting.

The queue was agonisingly slow, but having the view to look at was great for distraction.

Finally, they did reach their turn, and sat down on the moving benches, the assistant inklings helping to strap them down.

Marie swore one of the assistants was a fan of theirs, given she gave a little start upon spotting them, and was visibly trembling in excitement as they walked past.

_Kudos to her for keeping in character, _Marie noted, as the assistant didn't break form and stayed her position.

_Too bad,_ Marie mused, _though maybe they should consider a short concert soon, for their fans still waiting for them..._

Then the ride started, and Marie filed away her thoughts for later.

* * *

"That. Was. Squidtastic!" Callie breathed, as she walked out of the ride and towards the exit.

"I loved it! Especially that part where the Dementors appeared, and the ride went 180 degrees backwards..." Callie chattered, and Marie hummed in agreement, as her eyes searched among the staff.

_Hmm... Where was... Ah, there. _

Marie spotted the assistant from earlier again, and breezed over.

"Hello there, I can't help but notice you were quite excited upon seeing us just now, no?" Marie began, addressing the girl.

".. Ah... Huh? Eh? AH. AHHHHH! MA.. Marie?!? Marie of the squid sisters??" the assistant replied, before she quickly lowered her voice.

"Mmm. Indeed, in the flesh. Well, I can't stick around, but have a nice day!" Marie smiled and gave a little wave, before a thought hit her, and she waved for Callie to come over as well.

Behind her, she heard the assistant start choking at the sight of Callie as well, but she ignored the girl and whispered her plan to her cousin.

Callie grinned, and nodded.

Together, they turned to face the girl.

"Stay Fresh!" They echoed, posing in their signature poses, before waving goodbye and preparing to leave.

Around them, the murmurs were beginning among the crowd, and they caught whispers of their names, or that of the Squid Sisters.

_Ah. Maybe they had more fans around than they thought. _

The cousins exchanged a look, before they broke in giggles, as they left the ride.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Marie screamed, as she gripped the guard with all of her might, feeling the bar creak under her strength.

_Oh. Cod. Why?!? _

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

The roller-coaster went up, paused like the devilfish controlled machination it was, then rushed down the track, causing her hearts to feel all fluttery and wrong.

_Oh Cod. Here it went again, up.... and.... _

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!" Marie screeched, as the ride dropped again, the ground rushing up to meet her, before the carriage twisted to the side, and made a loop around.

_Ahhhh.... Whew... _

_It looked like it was ending. _

Marie panted and wheezed, collapsing in her seat as the carriage slowed, and started back to the terminal.

Mustering whatever strength she could, she turned and looked at Callie.

Callie was all smiles, and was still laughing from the entire ride.

Feeling her gaze, she turned, and beamed at her.

"That was AWESOME!" She exclaimed.

Marie could only look on. _Maybe some part of the craziness from the brainwashing still stuck around in Callie's head... There was no way anysquid actually enjoyed something like this..._

_Then again, she was surrounded by folks who were all acting similar to Callie, so maybe not. _

_Whatever, she would never understand. _

"... Anyways, let's grab lunch next? Then something slow, please..." Marie mumbled from her seat, as the carriage hissed to a stop at the terminal.

"Sure! I'm famished!" Callie announced, as they prepared to exit the ride known as The Kelpywoods Dream Ride.

* * *

Lunch was a giant hotdog bun drizzled with sauce, and assortment of fried chicken drumsticks, along with a frizzy drink for each of them.

The duo sat by the lake, munching on their meal as they watched the proceedings around the park.

Across the lake was the ride they were just at, and every few minutes or so, they could see another batch of squids begin their ride, the screams floating across the waters.

The lake itself had a couple of Swanboats, which could hold a couple, allowing them to paddle around the lake.

All around them, theme park music played, and people chattered as they went about the park.

Callie swallowed another mouthful of her hotdog bun, washing it down with a glub of soft drink, before exhaling loudly.

"Whew! Delicious!" She commented, before resuming her consumption of her lunch.

She heard Marie hum in reply, but other than that, the duo ate in relative silence, as they watched the scenery around them.

_It was nice. _

Callie chewed, and thought.

_It was nice, yes. They were having fun, yes. But something was off._

She glanced at Marie.

She couldn't notice it much before, since Marie was busy screaming and panicking, but now in the peace of lunchtime, she could see that her cousin was worried about something.

_Hmmm. _

"Marie? You know you can talk if anythings up, right?" Callie directed towards her cousin, nudging her slightly.

"Mm. Yeah, thanks, Callie," Marie acknowledged, and gave a smile of thanks.

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you... later," Marie confirmed after a slight pause mid-sentence.

Callie nodded, and returned to her meal.

Ok, she trusted Marie on that then.

_Later, then._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh... At last. 
> 
> The date is finally happening. After everything that they been through, our dear Callie and Maire have finally broken through the odds and are now here.
> 
> Well, the date chapter was too long, so I had it cut in half, the other part being next chapter. Heh, I actually managed to write quite abit on just slice of life, which isn't exactly my strongest area now. heh.
> 
> Also, if anysquid noticed, I actually began the chapter rather similarly to chapter 1. That's on purpose, kinda to have a mirror to what had happened and what was happening now. 
> 
> The whole concept of Squidiversal Studios is, yes, a direct reference to Universal Studios Japan. No shit then that the attractions are based off their actual real world counterparts.
> 
> Human apocalypse is based off Jurassic Park - The Ride, you know, the one where its all watery and then a T-Rex shows up and you drop 3 stories or something. Except in the Inklings case, the precursors aren't Dinosaurs, but are Humans.
> 
> The Wizarding World of Harry Squider... well no shit Sherlock, that's exactly what you think it is.
> 
> The Kelpywoods Dream Ride is based off Hollywood dream: The Ride, which is by far the longest and most heart stopping roller coaster I ever ridden.
> 
> I also modified the park's layout abit of a more scenic view for our cousins. In case you're wondering, yes, I have visited USJ itself before, and rode all the rides described here before. I ate the exact same meal too, in the same place described too, yeah.
> 
> Ah, right. This chapter is also based of some Splatoon comics I saw online, about Callie and Marie going to an amusement park, then Marie is dragged onto roller coasters and stuff and freaks out while Callie is having the time of her life. I'll leave the other part of the comic out, cause that kinda spoils the next chapter, but there's inspiration taken from there as well.
> 
> Well, with this, the story is wrapping up. Not much left, but to finish up the date between Callie and Marie...
> 
> As usual, feedback is loved and appreciated. I would reply to every comment when I can.
> 
> Until next time,  
Stay Fresh!


	12. The Date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ding a ling! It's advestiment time! 
> 
> So I'm not the most sociable squid, but recently I decided to set up a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Onxy_Blac?s=09) account if anysquid's interested. The account is going to be purely for updates on my works (be it for Onxy Black or Avercurrus), and may end up having some random art and sketches I have no where else to throw. 
> 
> In short. It's a very random place to be. But anyone's welcome to pop by. It's just me trying to be more... modern...? ( is twitter even the 'in' thing anymore? 
> 
> The link is in my bio as well, but I reckon having it in an actual work would be better... publicity.... Wahaha! Such manipulation! 
> 
> *fake evil laugh*
> 
> Right. 
> 
> Eh whatever. On with the show! 
> 
> \---
> 
> Italics represent thought.  
\--- represent change in POV, location, or time passing.

Marie looked at herself in the mirror, and somesquid who was definitely NOT Marie looked back.

Her tentacles were messed up, her clothing rustled and crumbled, and her face showing signs of utter exhaustion.

_Then again, she had just gone through the monstrosity know as The flying Squidosaurs, which was akin to being thrown through the air and pulled in random directions for what seemed like an eternity, sometimes without any vision, all while you were harnessed such that your feet were dangling in mid-air._

Marie sighed, and began trying to fix herself up.

After lunch, they had gone for a slow walk to digest the food, before having a go at some festival games stands.

She had a good laugh at Callie raging about the whack a mole being rigged, before she tried her hand at the sharpshooter stand.

She walked away after the fifth try. _No, she did not give up, Marie Cuttlefish did not give up, she merely chose to... let others have a go. Yes, her sniping skills were definitely needed elsewhere._

_But then, it was Callie's turn to choose the next activity... and she went with... this... Abomination. _

Marie breathed out, and looked into the mirror again.

_Ok, she was looking better now, though she probably needed to wash her face... And that meant needing to re-apply her makeup. _

It wasn't much, Marie wasn't a squid who favoured heavy makeup.

A touch of blush and light eyeliner was all she usually wore, today being no exception.

Working quickly, Marie refreshed herself, and remade her makeup. Before long, she was looking much like how she did in the morning.

The Marie in the mirror smiled, and gave a light slap to her cheeks.

"Come on girl... You can do this..." Marie whispered to herself in the privacy of the single cubicle.

_It was all planned out. _

Marie had researched everything there was to be about the theme park, and planned accordingly.

_There was due to be fireworks tonight around 7pm, and she planned to be with Callie on the Ferris Wheel around that time, with a bit of luck they would be able to catch a good view of the event. _

_There, under the starry light, after the beauty of the fireworks, she would tell Callie everything. And hopefully... Callie would... _

Marie paused in her thoughts.

_What if Callie rejected her? _

_It was a very real possibility. Callie... may not even feel the same way. _

_So, what then? _

Marie didn't know.

Marie didn't want to know.

_For now, she would just continue with her plan. _

* * *

_It wasn't going according to the plan. _

It was around 5pm and they were still in the queue for Kraken: What lurks beneath, a relaxing boat ride with sudden but obviously fake figures of the Kraken popping up through the boat ride.

Marie tapped her foot as she tried to look over the people in the queue.

_At this rate, they would only finish around 6pm... They had to have dinner, then still had to queue for the Ferris Wheel.... No, there was no time. _

_They would miss the fireworks if they queued for the Ferris Wheel, but watching the events from the ground was going to be hard as well, since there was going to be crowds of squids. _

_There was no way she was going to get Callie one to one for her confession... _

_Dammit. _

"Marie? Everything ok? You seem... agitated...?" Callie sounded from besides her, concern in her voice.

_Oh, oh no. _

Marie quickly forced a smile across her face, and assured Callie that everything was ok.

_She couldn't allow herself to end up souring the experience for Callie. _

Callie mumbled an 'ok', though it seemed she wasn't quite convinced yet.

Marie cursed internally;_ Callie had known her well enough to know she was lying through her teeth. _

_Dammit. _

* * *

It was 6.45pm.

They had just finished a quick dinner, Marie uncharacteristically chomping down the food instead of eating it in her usual refined manner.

That had earned more weird looks from Callie, though she finished rather quickly herself, and allowed herself to be pulled along to the Ferris Wheel _(even though it was technically her turn to choose the next ride, but whatever, she didn't mind)._

They were now in the queue for the Ferris Wheel, though it really wasn't looking good for Marie’s plan.

Marie canned her head upwards, trying to see over the crowd once more.

_No. No, they weren't going to make it. _

_6.55pm._

_No. No. No. _

Marie gritted her teeth, she longed to move, to be where all those squids in the Ferris Wheel's carriages where now.

But she was stuck, they were still stuck in the queue.

_It wasn't working out. No. No. _

"... Marie," Callie spoke quietly from her side.

"What?" Marie snapped back with a frown, before she caught herself, eyes widening in shock at what she said.

"Ah... No! Sorry, Callie. What is it?" Marie rapidly corrected herself, whispering in hushed tones.

Callie had a look around her.

Marie didn't like that look.

She gulped.

"Marie. What's wrong? Please... you can tell me," Callie began in a pleading tone, a concerned frown on her forehead.

"... I... I—" Marie began, stammering, then the fireworks began.

The 'Booms' sounded in the distance, faint light and the edges of the fireworks being able to be seen from where they were.

Callie never turned to look, instead she smiled, and reached for Marie's hand through the tangle of limbs.

Marie felt her hand slip into Callie's grasp, before receiving an encouraging squeeze of her hand. 

She felt her self control slipping.

_Oh no. No, she couldn’t cry now. _

_A distraction, anything... _

"Oh! Look, Callie! Fireworks!" Marie rambled out, no longer caring that she was effectively burning her own plan up in flames.

Callie still didn't turn, instead opting to smile slightly, and shake her head.

"You are more important than the fireworks, Marie. Please... what's wrong?" Callie pressed gently, and Marie felt another squeeze of her hand.

Marie felt herself heating up. _Oh, the words Callie said gave such a wonderful fuzzy feeling inside of her. _

_Callie... Callie... Callie. _

_She loved Callie so much. _

Marie felt a couple of stray tears slipping through, dotting down her cheeks.

She reached to tap them away, and gave a nod of her head.

"... I... I would tell you everything, once we are in the Ferries Wheel..." Marie uttered, as she tried to compose herself.

_Well, there goes the makeup again. _

Callie nodded, and grinned.

"Always here, Marie."

And behind her, the final firework arched into the sky, and blew up in a flurry of light, giving a final 'Boom' through the night air.

The fireworks were over.

* * *

It was 7.26pm.

Both Callie and Marie were now seated face to face in the Ferris Wheel, which slowly rose into the night sky.

The duo was silent, and observed the view as they rose into the air.

With every second that passed, more and more of the landscape around was revealed, the nightlights below paving out in a symphony of colour.

The stars glittered, and the Moon shined, it's weak pale light illuminating the carriage through the transparent roof.

The two inklings sat in the pale light, high in the sky now, the park, and the city spread out around them.

Marie looked at her.

Her, who was all she desired.

"Callie," Marie began softly, though her cousin snapped her attention over immediately.

"Callie," Marie repeated again, as she dug deep, and concentrated on every single moment she loved about Callie.

"Callie," Marie looked into her eyes, and saw her.

She saw her for all she was.

And she loved her.

"I love you, Callie."

Marie said it. She said it.

The cumulation of months, years of hidden feelings finally out.

Marie was blushing now, and lowered her eyes, not wanting to look Callie in her eyes.

Silence seemed the drag on forever, and carriage seemed to stay still, hanging in the night sky.

"... I love you too, Marie."

Words. Words which broke through the silence between them.

And time began to move once more.

Starry eyes met, now afresh with passion.

They held the gaze, everything else was trash compared.

_They were... complete. _

Then they met, lips touching softly against each other at first, then crashing in a mash of tenderness as they grew bolder.

They drew together, eyes now closed as they enjoyed the touch of each other.

_It was perfect, they were perfect. _

They broke off reluctantly, and opened their eyes.

They seemed different to their counterparts now, new and fresh.

_Theirs. Forevermore. _

The duo smiled, before they came together for another reunion of their lips.

_It was all over, at last._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Screams* 
> 
> Finally! OH FINALLY! 
> 
> *Cries*
> 
> Yes...! YES! At last!
> 
> AHHHHHHhhhhhh...... It's... over...
> 
> Guys and Gals, thank you for sticking with me for yet another work, thank you for all the support. It's been a fun journey, starting off as a simple prompt, and now ending as another of what I would consider to be some of my proudest works yet.
> 
> So! How was the conclusion? Did you'all expect me to actually end it this way? eh, I certainly didn't. I mean, I really am not suited for fluff and all, but quite amazingly, I managed to write all this (and fairly well at that, I reckon).
> 
> Happy ending, yea? What I've been denying for the entirety of the work so far has finally come to pass. Well, I did say it would be a happy ending from the start, but yea. Ah, I'm just so happy they (Callie and Marie) are able to find peace at last... (even though everything that they been through was mostly my fault, but hush.)
> 
> With that, I thank you, my readers, once more, for sticking with me till the end, especially those that had followed this work while it was ongoing, and experienced the hiatus. As for the originator of the prompt, I do hope you would have enjoyed the work as well, even though it isn't quite your headcanon anymore. Cheers!
> 
> Well then. Now I need feedback on a particular issue. This story takes place in a totally different universe from my other Splatoon works, so the characters are all going to be different. It was meant to be a single standalone work, but I did leave somewhat loose ends and enough characters introduced to expand upon. I'm just not sure if I should, so if there's anysquid out there that really wishes to see more of the characters that appear in this fic, give a shout! Or perhaps which characters in particular you would like to see featured, kinda like a prompt, which was how this fic began in the first place. 
> 
> Well, if there's anything else though, leave a comment or contact via telegram. 
> 
> As usual, Feedback is loved and appreciated, I would reply to every comment when I can!
> 
> Until next time,  
Stay Fresh!


	13. Keeping track - Pilot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to talk...
> 
> I don't want to wall of text in the notes so I'll put the stuff I actually want to say at the end. But please, if you can spare a moment, it'll mean a lot for a cent of opinion (not even 2 cents, just one).
> 
> Find me on discord: Onxy Black#4527

Marie knew news travelled fast, especially the shady rumours and gossip type of news; but oh Great Zapfish, she never expected Pearl, of all people, to burst into her workplace with a magazine that screamed across its front cover; ‘FORMER IDOLS CALLIE AND MARIE DATING?!?’ _In all caps, and one too many exclamation marks._

Now let’s slow down a bit here, as Marie gave a half formed awkward smile to Pearl, grabbing and slamming the magazine face down unto the countertop of her table. The inkling that could be only described as ‘explosive’ had stayed through to herself, and left a blast of destruction in her wake which cumulated in a slightly dented door hanging ajar on its hinges. It was a small office, a reception table out front leading to her workplace and a small studio cum meeting room. Past their retirement from the spotlight, Marie had ventured into a simple radio talkshow that aired twice a week and more of gave her something to do than actually financially support her. _Not that she needed money to being with._

A rush of footfalls from the hallway which just suffered the blunt of Pearl’s charge caught both squid’s attentions, and they turned to face it. A yelp of shock sounded, followed by a dull thump on the ground, before a frantic figure scampered into view, rubbing their head.

“Miss Marie! Ah, me sorry, guest entered and didn’t stop! Guest wanted to see you… Oh…” Marie’s receptionist, Smile, stood in the doorway, shuttering in a broken inkling that Marie was too used to hearing by now. The girl had donned yet another outrageously cocooning beanie to work today, though it had been slightly jostled from its place over her tentacles from the apparent fall earlier.

Marie called it a workplace, but it really wasn’t anything formal, besides, Smile never felt comfortable without one of her oversized head coverings. Or more specifically, tentacle coverings, hiding the obvious fact that she was an octoling. Thing is, octolings had been on the surface for a while now, and the population had more or less been integrating and accepting of them, but Marie supposed Smile still wasn’t totally good on that fact.

One deep breath. Two deep breathes. Three deep breathes. Right. Marie gave a sigh that sounded like she was deflating, and for all intents and purposes she was, seeing how her day was going, before shaking her head and giving her receptionist a weak smile.

“Don’t worry about it, Smile, I will… I’ll deal with this. Sorry, but could you clean up front? I’ll join you once I’m done …here,” Marie wheezed out, giving a pointed look at the silent yet demanding inkling that stood before her as finished her sentence.

Smile chipped a rapid ‘Yes!’ before turning to leave, only to spin around again and give a quick bow before pulling the door close behind her.

For her credit, Pearl had remained quiet the entire time, standing there with her hand holding the magazine still held down by the partially seated Marie. The silence, however, was not to last. The moment the door closed, Pearl turned her full attention toward Marie, with a slightly unnerving smile.

“So. You’re dating Callie?” Pearl hissed out, wrestling her hand back out and holding the tabloid up for view, her other hand pointing almost accusingly towards the front cover.

Marie winced, eyes flickering away as a light blush crept across her cheeks. As if the title wasn’t damnable enough, splashed across the entire page was the setting of a ferries wheel in the night, a ferries wheel she knew all too well, and a night even more so. There was a circle drawing attention to the alighting area, blown up and blurry, showing 2 inklings holding hands as they exited the ride. Beneath the picture words screamed for attention; ‘Possible slighting of both former idols exiting a ferries wheel ride! Wonder what happened in there? Our expert’s take and more juicy details—page 2.’

“Wait. Legit, girl?” Pearl’s comment snapped Marie’s attention upwards, catching sight of the smug expression morphing onto the current idol’s features.

“Oh sweet! I told Reena you two were a pair! She soooooo owes me now!”

Pearl seemed to be having a little victory dance now, making impromptu moves as senseless lines of rap spewed forth from her petite frame.

“Gee, thanks! Oh, Reena’s going to lov—Umpth!” The shorter inkling had turned to exit the office, when Marie snapped forwards, and clamped her hand over her beak, pulling her back.

“Pearl.” Marie spoke, surprising herself just how icy her tone was, as she felt the other inkling flinch slightly, grasping at her offending appendage as she squirmed to get free.

“Pearl,” Marie repeated, this time making sure to say it in a calmer tone, before continuing, “Now, you can’t just whazl into my office and leave like this, yes?”

Pearl gave a muffled nervous giggle, before mumbling a question.

“How about you just answer some simple questions? Like how you even got this thing to begin with, hmm?”

Pearl paused for a moment, squirmed for a bit more, realized she couldn’t possibly escape, before giving a grunt and nodding her head in consent.

“You sure? No faking now, or I’ll tell Marina you trashed my place without an apology.” Marie squinted slightly, drawing the smaller squid closer with apprehension in her voice.

Pearl jolted under her touch, before rapidly shaking her head and mumbling into Marie’s palm.

Marie released her hold, drawing her hand back with a frown as she felt the disgusting feeling of spittle and saliva over her palm. Mentally noting to disinfect it later, she pulled at some tissues on her desk and set about wiping as much of the fluid off her as possible, watching Pearl brush herself off and turn around to face her.

“Sheesh, talk about desperate… so what did you want to know?” The inkling in pink asked, slurring her speech midway as she wiped at her beak with the back of her hand.

Marie gave her a look. Pearl was someone she never truly got along with, sure she knew her as a good person in general, like, _not the world ending type that squid-napped people’s cousins and went about brainwashing them,_ but beyond that, not a whole much. Pearl was a bundle of spikes and destruction that was somehow handled for the other half of the current set of hostesses; Marina. Pearl, in a word, aptly at that; was chaos, while Marie preferred a more orderly style to things. _But less on that_, Marie brushed off her thoughts for the time being, dropping the issue before it became one. She had to press on.

“First, where did you get that?” Marie scowled, pointing to the tabloid news piece in Pearl’s hands at ‘that’, before holding up a finger to symbolise that she wasn’t done yet, “Second, how did you find me? And thirdly, would it pay to not trash the place?”

Pearl took a second to process the questions, as if the amount of information to dig up was one question too manys’. Typically she really only took a question at a time, and typically Marina dealt with questions in general, but Marie didn’t know that.

“Riiiiight. One, at some thrift store, the title caught my eye. Two, Reena can find anyone, and I mean anyone. She found poor Eight deep underground in some other dimension, right? And three, I’ll pay for it, ok?”

Marie felt herself slump into her seat, feeling the beginnings of a headache growing. _If this article was at a thrift store, that meant the news was no doubt already circulating outside._ While such tabloids weren’t considered trustworthy in general, they were still eaten up as delicious treats of information by anyone who so happened to catch sight of it, Pearl being a prime example here and now. The second, and perhaps more headache inducing aspect was the presence of the photograph at the scene. Based on the angle and timing of the shot, it seemed highly likely whoever took the photo had intended to take said photo, which meant at best a hardcore fan, and at worst, an obsessed stalker.

Pearl must had noticed her internal conflict, as she hopped onto the table and clasped a hand onto Marie’s shoulder.

“Hey, it’ll be all right! Don’t worry about this kinda stuff!”

Marie raised her head, giving Pearl a roll of her eyes.

“Speak for yourself, when are you going to tell your dear Reena you like her?” A tad of involuntary sarcasm leaked through, coupled with a slight smidge of spite in general from the stress of the situation, though the intended effect was achieved. Marie watched Pearl’s facial features light up in a blaze, before shuttered words of denial came forth as she waved her hands rapidly in the air.

“Come on now, don’t say that. I got to work, you know? We both got work. Then there’s Eight, and a whole lot of stuff. Besides I’m sure Reena had bigger fish out there, I’m not… I’m not…” Pearl started strong, rattling through her speech, but slowed down towards the end of her spew, growing softer as her gaze dropped downwards.

_Catfish and blazes._ Marie mentally slapped herself for that, it seemed that wasn’t the best topic to bring up after all.

“…sorry,” she mumbled an apology, grimacing as she watched the petite inkling bite her lower lip.

“No. Its fine. You’re right, I got to up my game too. Just you watch, and in the meantime… I’ll be reading this oh so juicy gossip.” Pearl spoke, regaining a bit of her momentum as she straightened.

Marie felt herself heat up, before grinding her beak as she watched Pearl dangle the scandalous picture in front of her. As sick as it sounded, she wanted to read it too, and find out what exactly was the extent of which was discovered about her and Callie. Buying it was out of the question though, though perhaps she could turn to other sources, now that she knew such speculations existed.

“Well, I’m off then. Nothing more, right?” Pearl queried, folding the magazine and stuffing it into her outfit’s pocket, a good half of the piece budging out due to the space constraints. “Really got to get back to work, lucky we’re so close by, no?” Pearl finished off, her confident grin now returned full force as she bid farewell.

Marie nodded absently, feeling a sense of tiredness kick in as Pearl made to leave. There was just so much to take it, that she didn’t even have time to think on how exactly Pearl ended up here when she did have work too, as a news broadcaster, at that.

“Oh, errr, Marie?” Pearl’s voice sounded from across the room, as she stood by the door, half turned backwards. The ‘explosive’ inkling didn’t seem quite so volatile in the moment, fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

“Erm, sorry for trashing the place, please-don’t-tell-Reena.”

Marie blinked, before shaking her head and letting a brief smile cross her face.

“Sure. But don’t go spreading that either.”

The two shared a look across the distance of the office.

“Promise.”

“Promise.”

The door clicked shut, and Marie finally felt the weight of everything coming upon her. This day really couldn’t get any worse now, could it? Darkness entered her vision, as Marie closed her eyes, bringing her hands up to massage her temples. Just a moment now, then she would get up, she just needed to rearrange her thoughts and order everything nicely. Or at least as nicely as she could. _Right, first up she had to help Smile clean up…_

A ringtone brought her out of her thoughts, though it wasn’t an unpleasant interruption. If anything, it brought a genuine smile to Marie’s face, her features lighting up as she snagged her phone from the table top and looked at the caller’s information displayed. _Callie._

“Calli—” Marie answered the phone call, and almost immediately found herself blown away by the sheer chatter from her cousin.

“Marie!! You wouldn’t believe what I just saw, really neat! Can you believe it? I was in this store you see, and there was this magazine—”

All of a sudden, Marie felt dizzy. Callie’s chattered continued, but it hardly registered to her, as slowly a most particular feeling started creeping up from Marie’s gut. _No, oh Cod no. Was it all that binge watching of shows online semi-illegal? Was it sassing people too much? Oh Cod why?_

Callie continued, and Marie was really starting to wonder why she was ever born with ears. The room was air-conditioned, but she was sweating, the prickling sensation covering her body.

“—and we were there! It was an article on us! Weeeee! Can you believe it? Everyone knows we’re dating now, oh so excited! Marie?”

Marie swallowed. She blinked. Took a deep breath.

“…yes, Callie. Most exciting…ah ha ha ha …”

Oh soggy crab nuggets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mina-sama, konichiwa~
> 
> Ok so there's a ton I need to explain now, isn't there?
> 
> First up, what's this? Why a random chapter all of a sudden?
> 
> So This is more of an announcement chapter actually, but still a chapter, but also a question. Bear with me. 
> 
> Announcement wise; what's up? I do hope everyone's doing well in this current period with all this hoo haa outside, do stay at home and wash your hands, yeah? As for me, I'm perfectly ok, but my drive for writing in general is well, not so well. Unfortunately I must say I've mostly lost interest in writing in general, so I guess this is just an announcement that I'm leaving? Not! See, its complicated, so let's move on.
> 
> Chapter wise; what's this? Its a chapter, duh. Too sum it up, I got a bit of inspiration for a while now to make a bit of an afterstory for Fresh Start. Well obviously there's Secret agents, where I tried to do so, but it didn't turn out that well. And I've loss interest in that particular story (sorry agent 24). I'm actually more towards a Callie/Marie, literally, Fresh Start. Which then leads into my question.
> 
> Question wise; what's what? I plan to make little one shots/an actual story focusing on the Callie/Marie relationship after Fresh Start, there may be a bit of Agents here and there, some pearina maybe (cause I'm a sucker for those two too) but overall its our dear Squid Sisters. Question being then, should I? And if I should, what?
> 
> If you got nothing from all that, basically I want to write something I like but have no promises I'll ever finish it or even start it beyond this chapter. I titled it 'Keeping track' and its meant to be mostly fluff between Callie and Marie. Stuff like their second date, the redone MayoKetchup splatfest (I know I know Mayo should have won). Honestly? I don't know! I don't know what to write. And in the spirit of this work which was essentially someone else's idea, I maybe would like 'Keeping track' to follow the same, heh, track. I also like the idea of Callie and Marie keeping track on little victories between them, getting one up over the other, kisses and stuff. Though I'm not sure.
> 
> At the end of it all, if nothing else, I guess just take it as a little oneshot epilogue?
> 
> Really, please, feedback would be appreciated. I know its an old work, but there's so many people, I'm sure that enjoyed this work. I personally loved it, and till now 'Fresh Start' would be considered one of my best. I can or cannot continue this, it's up to you peeps. But seriously...! No stress, lol. I just felt like writing something.
> 
> Find me on discord: Onxy Black #4527 
> 
> Until next time,  
Stay fresh!


End file.
